Unyielding Devotion
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Finally fed up Bella snaps from her Zombie State, she goes to the Volturi in seek of help to kill Victoria and to protect all those she loves... But she finds love in an unlikely person, a grandfather she has never met, littered with scars and a life with Immortality. Caius/Bella, Ra: M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated to Mama4Dukes who gave me this challenge. Hopefully it will get me out of my Jasper funk. SO I hope this story will do some justice :P and I hope Mama4 likes it.**

**Also I want to say a huge thank you to those who helped me write this and got the sneak peak :P ALSO a huge thank you to Kelly for being the doll she is and BETAing this for me. MWAH!**

**And due to the blackout crap that's been going around and people updating their stories with ANs with info on the blackout I have decided to post CH one early and on the day of said Blackout. BUT I won't be updating another chapter till I am very close to finishing this stories so say about four more chapters to go… I am hoping it will be around 10 chapters long. It will also, when I update again, a weekly update time schedule. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight SM does.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I lay on my bed, my eyes fixed on the little cracks in the roof above; it's what I have been doing for the past few months since Edward left me. I was numb, tired, so tired of everything. How could he do this to me? Was I not good enough for him?

_"You… don't… want me?" I gasp out in pain as I stared at the man I loved in front of me. _

_"No. You're not good for me, Bella."_

A sob escaped my chest as the harsh words repeated over and over again in my head, I wrap my arms around me tightly as the hole rips open with new agony.

"Personally I think he's the one not good enough for you" my eyes snap to the left as I jump up at the familiar voice. I rub my eyes unbelievingly as I stared at myself, not just myself, my old self, the one I used to be proud of, the one before Edward Cullen.

"I've finally lost my mind" I whisper with a rough voice as I close my eyes resigned.

"No, you haven't, I'm here to knock some sense into you." With a huff I sat up, my joints protesting at the sudden movement as I stared at myself, waiting for the explanation.

"Have you looked at yourself? _Really_ looked at yourself?" She, no I ask myself, I shake my head causing her to huff, and appearing near the full length mirror covered in the corner, the sheet falls down, and I gasp. My eyes were sunken in, and I looked so pale and pretty much like a corps, my hair was dull and lost its natural shine, along with matted.

"See now look at me, look at what we used to be, I don't even know you anymore. We would have told him to go shove it, no man will ever break us" Old Bella tells me as she stands at my side. I gasp in horror at the difference, causing her to smile sadly.

"He wasn't worth it; he broke you on purpose, think Bella think. Remember what Jasper said, Mates can never leave their mate for a long period of time, and hurt them the way he did to you, it's against their nature!" She yells at me while pointing to us in the mirror, memories of Jaspers words flow through as I remember the one time we got to be alone.

"_You're worth it Bella" _his southern drawl echoes my mind as my eyes never leave my reflection.

"What do I do?" I whisper, I turn to see the old me smirking from the doorway.

"Find me Bella, find me and embrace me again. You'll be strong then, with a new look on life" She tells me before disappearing before my eyes with a smirk. She was... No I was… The old me was right, mates would never do this, break their other half into a zombie, the old me would never put up with it.

I owe it to myself to become someone tougher, someone who I used to be. Not the spineless Isabella that seemed to show up when Edward was around, no the old Isabella was a tough bitch who took no shit, and swore like a sailor while at it.

With a determined mind, I get my ass out of bed and take a shower, washing away the grime and sweat before heading downstairs to cook some damn food. Charlie should be home in half an hour, and by god I'm going to make it up to him for all this bullshit that was caused by Cullen.

Checking the fridge and cupboards I find that I didn't have enough food to make anything and I sure as fuck am not cooking up the fish in the freezer. So opting out of cooking I call up the pizza place and get them to bring me two of Charlie's favourite pies and two with everything on it pizzas. I was starving and fuck choosing something simple, something healthy. With Edward everything was eat this it's more healthy, dress like this, talk like this, now that the old me pointed out shit I can see everything Edward was doing with a clear mind. Fucking controlling asshole.

I paced around a bit cleaning up every now and again till the doorbell interrupted me; I grabbed some money from the rainy day fund in the freezer before answering the door. I smirk at Tyler as he stares at me in shock before grabbing the pizza, throwing him the money and slamming the door in his face.

I knew Monday was going to be gossip centre but if they wanted to gossip about me, I'll give them the real Isabella and something to gossip about.

"Bella?" I stop mid chew turning with a smile as I stare at Charlie. He looks like a ghost just jumped out and screamed SURPRISE!

"Hi Dad, I got two of your favourite pizza's" I tell him while holding out the boxes in one hand and waving them. His eyes never move from me as he takes the boxes from my hand.

"You okay Dad?" I ask with a mouthful, manners be dammed I was starving.

"Huh? Yeah kiddo I am, more than okay" he tells me with a smile as he walks into the lounge muttering something I couldn't make out.

"Hey Dad, is it okay if I go to La Push tomorrow?" I ask after another slice of pizza, he looks up from the TV at me with a smile, his eyes twinkle slightly and I frown internally at myself as I've realised he looks like death warmed over. He had huge bags under his eyes and has lost a little weight; he too had suffered from the decisions of Edward Cullen.

"Sure thing kiddo, have fun" he tells me softly as I retreat to my room.

I pushed the door open slowly and looked into my room. It was bare and had a sense of melancholy clinging to every surface of the dark room. How did I even manage to stay in here? I feel so suffocated from just standing at the door.

With a sigh I push myself past the unknown barrier and lay down, how could I let a boy rule me this way? Make me weak and pathetic, I stifled a sob as I realised that I still feel so weak and pathetic even though I'm close to myself.

"No you're not" my eyes popped open and I was staring at myself again, I groaned while flipping on my back.

"You're still here." I sigh; it seems that's all I'm doing.

"Yep and I will always be here till you find me. You have a long way to go yet, now you need some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long fucking day." And with that my old self was gone again with a smirk playing on her... my lips.

**~XxX~**

With a huff I get up, I wish I could say that I slept like a baby, but alas the sandman is a mean old man who wouldn't come to me. I was up most of the night tossing and turning, thinking about everything, and where I should go now.

"Bells?" Charlie's voice reached my ears with an accompanied knock to my door.

"Yeah Dad?" I ask, opening it to speak to him; he was dressed up in his work uniform. I frowned confused; it was a Saturday he shouldn't be working, unless something bad had happened.

"What's going on Dad?" I ask looking back up into his eyes once more.

"I got called into work, another hiker is missing. There's been a lot of bear sightings lately a few claiming they were wolves, but we just assume it's a bear because of the size. I need to go to work." He tells me softly with a sigh, my head started spinning with the information.

Wolves and missing hikers? There has to be something more added to this.

"Bella?" I shook my head and looked up at a worried Charlie.

"I know you're going to La Push but stay out of the forest okay kiddo?" he tells me and I give him a smile telling him I understood.

"I don't know when I will be home, so don't wait up, bye kiddo" he tells me as he walks back downstairs.

"Bye Dad" I yell after him before quickly close the door too my room. I grabbed some random clothing and rush to the shower, it was still early and hopefully a trip to La Push would get me out of my funk a little bit more.

"_Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still__." _I jump slightly, quickly gripping the shower door as Jake's words filtered into my brain.

"_We have a treaty with the Wolves in La Push, we're not allowed to cross the border" _This time it was Edward's voice, I was still frozen griping the frame with all my might.

"_What are you talking about?" _my voice echoes the room.

"_There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." Jake tells me seriously causing me to laugh. _

"_Cold ones? You mean vampires?" _

"_Yes! You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the men that turn into wolves, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves." _

I gasp and quickly get out of the shower as the words repeat over and over themselves in my head, images and slight memories flooded through the more I thought about it. The snuffling noise as I lay on the cold ground before Sam came out of the forest, the eyes that glowed in the dark as I stared out the window. The howls one night, sounding as if they were talking to each other.

_Werewolves... But they don't exist… but vampires exist... _

I quickly threw on my clothes and raced down stairs and out the door, managing not to trip amazed me slightly but that didn't matter, no, I needed to get to the Black Residence and speak with Billy. Half way to La Push I couldn't help but let out a curse as I realised I had no clue on where I was going, I was ready to turn around and go back home when I saw directions sitting on my dash from Charlie. I shook my head and let out a small laugh before continued my way to Billy's, how was I going to tell him I knew his secret, it all made sense now. Why Sam asked me had I been hurt and the way Billy treated me the way he did, with the subtle vampire jabs.

The rest of the way to Billy's I thought of how I was going to break it to him that I knew. I knew for sure that Jake will have to leave, even though he was the one who told me the legends, for some reason he just couldn't know yet.

The little red house came into view slightly blurred by the rain, the door swung open and there stood Jake with a wide smile on his face. I couldn't help but return it, though it wasn't as enthusiastic as his. I was hoping he wouldn't be here, now I have to make up something to get him to leave, I love Jake I really do, but as a brother, nothing more and I know it will never be the way he crushes on me. That was obvious, too obvious.

My door was suddenly yanked open and I was being crushed in the arms of Jacob.

"Bella! You're here!" he yelled while I tried to gasp for air.

"Jake… Can't… Breathe..." I gasp out and I instantly felt air rush back into my lungs, after a few deep breaths I looked up to a sheepish Jake with a mock glare.

"Sorry Bells." He says while rubbing the back of his neck smiling sheepishly.

"S'okay" I tell him still somewhat breathless.

"So, what you doing here Bells? Not that I mind of course" he rushes out quickly, a blush darkening his cheeks further.

"Well actually, I'm here to see Billy, there's something I need to discuss with him" I tell him seriously.

"Oh… What about?" he asks curiously as we walk back towards the house.

"Sorry Jake, I can't tell anyone but Billy" I tell him softly while looking up at him, begging with my eyes to understand.

"Oh, that's okay… Tell dad I'll be at a friend's then" he says sadly before disappearing outside once more.

"Billy?" I call from the foyer; I heard the TV mute and the sound of his wheels squeaking on the floor.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asks as he takes in my soaked form standing in his foyer.

"I know Billy." I blurt out; I didn't want to beat around the bush. I knew this would be a long fucking day, and I didn't want to make it longer by dancing around the elephant in the room.

"Excuse me, I don't quite understand?" he asks, his face full of confusion, but I see the spark of recognition in his eyes.

"Look, I don't want to fuck around Billy, _I KNOW!" _I yell in frustration, stressing the words I know to prove my point. His eyes widened in shock and horror before morphing into one of anger.

"Those leeches broke the treaty!" he hisses so human like that I couldn't help but snort. Of course he would blame the Cullen's, sure they had faults but they _love _this shitty town and wouldn't risk that.

"You're so wrong Billy, so very wrong. Now you best make a phone call because I want answers to all the shit going down in Forks! Murders Billy MURDERS!" I huff out before pushing my way past his shocked form and plonking myself on the couch.

I heard hushed frantic whispers from the kitchen that lasted a whole two minutes before the sound of Billy's wheelchair moving towards the lounge. I faintly heard a howl in the distance followed by two more; they were the same howls I heard not long ago.

"The boys will be here soon" Billy tells me with a sharp tone as he places himself in what seemed to be his usual spot.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until the door slammed open and three very tall, very burly and half naked native men stalked in the room, two were passive and one was furious as all fuck, though something familiar was about him.

"Bella this is Sam Uley, the Alpha and the one who found you in the forest" Billy says gesturing to the man sitting in front of me.

"Why are we here Billy? Better yet why is the Leech Lover here" the man who looked strangely familiar snarled at me from his spot at the door.

"PAUL!" Sam growled low and in warning.

"My, my Paul, way to treat a friend" I snark at him, he was a year older than me but just like Jake, we grew up making mud pies.

"I would never be friends with a leech lover" he growls low at me.

"Really, hmm just like you would never admit you were a backstreet boy fan or did your furry problem fuck with your head" I taunt him and his eyes widened in horror as he really looked at me. While he did that the unknown man near the window burst out laughing his ass off.

"Little Swan?" Paul utters horrified before leaving the house. With a sigh I faced Sam again who seemed to be getting impatient.

"Right I want information, have you been killing off hikers like they say you are or are you hunting something, the thing that is?" I ask seriously while leaning forward slightly, his eyes darken slightly and flickered to Billy before looking at me again.

"No we have been hunting a leech. She taunts us by leaving bodies on the treaty line sometimes, other times she comes on our land and then tracks back. We can never get her; she always seems to slip past us." I never noticed how deep his voice was, but flashes of fiery hair and a sadistic laugh echoes in my mind. I opened my mouth to ask who it was they were chasing, hoping it wasn't the sadistic woman who was with the tracker that tried to kill me.

"Who told you of our kind?" He demanded.

"Was it the leeches?" the unknown male asks curiously, a little hatred mixed in his tone. With a deep sigh I knew this needed to be done, even though I was throwing Jake to the wolves.

"No, Jacob told me" I stated and several things happened at once.

Billy yelled outraged and in disbelief of my claims, a calm Paul who had just entered the room exploded into a huge silver wolf, shattering the small couch and coffee table and well, I fainted.

When I come to, the debris in the house has been cleared, and two other men sat in the remaining chairs. The clock tells me I have been passed out for an hour, fuck, I may be okay with supernatural, but seeing a man burst into a horse sized wolf was just too much.

"Bella?" my eyes went to Billy, he still seemed somewhat pissed.

"Yes?" I sigh out before rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hands.

"This is Harry Clearwater and Old Quil, the other two elders." I nod in their direction before resting my head in my hands.

"Now tell us the truth girl, who told you of the wolves?" Old Quil demanded; he was an angry old fucker.

"Jacob Black, he told me the legends of the cold ones, and the protectors." I tell him with an exasperated tone.

"Why now, to let us know?" Harry asks politely, the only one of the bunch who seemed rational at this current time.

"Because I put everything together, Sam's question when he found me, the howls at night that seem to answer another, why the Cullen's never came here" I said offhandedly causing the three elders and Sam to share a look.

"Look, if you're worried about me telling, don't. I only came here to get answers, my father is working these cases, and I don't want him dead." I finish off angrily, huffing.

"Tell me of this leech as you so equivalently put it, her looks." I ask Sam with an eye roll.

"I explained what she has been doing" he huffs out with a slight growl. With a sigh I'm starting to think that these boys lost all brain cells when they turned into giant fluff balls.

"I asked about her looks" I sigh out.

"She has vibrant red hair, and red eyes. She looks wild, feral." He told me, causing me to stiffen in rage and fear. That woman, the one with the tracker.

"_We need to do something about Victoria!" Jasper snarled, hands slamming on the table, splintering it. _

"_She wasn't a threat! I read her mind!" snarled Edward, before storming out the room. _

"_But they were mates! I FELT IT!" roared Jasper furiously before crushing the table under his hands. Splinters flew everywhere causing Esme to gasp and race to the room. _

I shook my head clear of the memory to see everyone staring at me intently. My hand rubbed the mark on my wrist as I thought about it, she was his mate, and we killed him. She was after me, and it's all fucking Cullen's fault!

"I know her; not personally, we killed her mate… now she wants me, a mate for a mate" I tell them through gritted teeth. All eyes snapped to me in shock, horror or awe in the nameless guy's sake.

"What?" Paul asks, his body vibrating dangerously. With a huff I throw the pillow next to me at him, his hand snaps up and catches it as everyone watches in amazement as he stops shaking.

"Look, this Vampire is after me. I can lure her away from here to protect your people." I tell them while standing, the joints in my knees clicking, showing me I sat still for far too long.

"You can't leave here with her after you!" snarls Paul, shocking everyone but me. Even when we were kids he was protective of me.

I knew he was right though, but something in me was telling me that I had to leave, that I had to be somewhere else. I would be safe, changed, and well looked after where I had to be. I knew that if I stayed, I would be putting the wolves, the people of forks and the tribe in terrible danger.

"I sure as fuck can, if I need to get help I will! But I will not stay here and risk innocent people to be mutilated, because of my skinny white ass was dumb enough to be involved with vampires!" I yell angrily, my hands flying up in exaggeration.

With a sigh I rub my face with my hand. "Look, I just have to leave okay, I just feel like I need to be somewhere. And if I stay here, people will die. Are you going to help me or are you going to let people suffer?" I ask with a tired tone.

"Let us discuss this" Harry told me while Sam and the other elders lean into each other. Paul never took his eyes off me, I felt bad, and I really did. But my life was not worth 100 innocent people to suffer at the hands of a monster.

"_What would you do if something happened to me?" _my eyes shot over to the window behind everyone, there I was in class sitting next to Edward, his eyes staring at me. But I knew this conversation, it was the day we watched Romeo and Juliet.

"_I'd go to the Volturi" _he whispers, I saw my face morph into confusion.

"_The Volturi?" _I ask causing his eyes dart to mine, now as I was paying more attention I saw the slight roll as he did so. Fucking asshole.

"_They are the rulers of the world, if I lost you, then I would go and ask them to kill me." _

I blinked and now Carlisle's office was around me, I was staring at the image of the three rulers on the balcony. Caius, Aro and Marcus.

"_We only have one rule Bella, to never tell a mortal what we are…" _

"_What happens if they find out?" _

"_We would be killed; you would either be turned or killed too" _

I snap back to the present, pleasantly pleased by this new thing that has been giving me clues on what I should do. The elders were looking at me, wondering what I was staring at, I shook my head and gestured them to tell me their verdict.

"We want to help you leave; we will look after Charlie of course while you pack and leave." Billy explained, his voice still clipped but I could tell he was saddened by this too.

"I need someone to take me home, then to the airport. I will never come back Billy, where I'm going; I won't be human for long" I tell them while standing, Paul was already gone; he left right after Billy spoke in a fit of rage.

"Jared you take Bella to the airport and keep her safe till she is on that plane." Sam ordered and now the mystery man had a name. Finally. I was pretty sure that I would have to call him mystery for good. Well actually that's not a bad idea at all.

"Come on Mystery, we're going on a little car ride" I tease with a laugh as I walk out the door, I swear I heard a small chuckle come from Sam but that couldn't be right, that fuckers got the serious stick shoved far up his ass.

"I like you Bella, you got spunk" Mystery chuckles as he jumps in the passenger side of my truck. Snorting I turn to face him as I place it into drive, who the hell says spunk.

"Spunk, really? Hello 70's, you forgot to grab a giant ass fluff ball called mystery" I say while holding my hand to my head in a telephone way, I hummed and uhhuh'd randomly before looking back at him. "I'm sorry but the 70's said that a big giant fluff ball called mystery is already taken, and that it's wrong to be so cliché" I snort out with a smirk before driving off. Mystery was laughing his ass off half way to mine; I couldn't help but sigh in relief when he finally stopped.

"Gee, I thought you were literally going to pee in my car like a dog and THEN die of laughter" I sigh out sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

This was a bad idea, because he just started laughing again. Though I guess it was a little refreshing, he reminded me a lot like Emmett, minus the brute, the coldness and the vampire tendencies of course.

With a sad sigh I continued to drive, my mind full of memories and why's.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see I'm having Paul and Bella friends. The wolves will be part of the story for a little bit, and yeah. **

**Ellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all those reviewed :) **

**BTW I DO NOT ACCEPT ANON REVIEWS!**

**Thanks again to Kelly my awesome BETA *gives virtual cookies***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight SM does.**

* * *

_Previously,  
"I'm sorry but the 70's said that a big giant fluff ball called mystery is already taken, and that it's wrong to be so cliché" I snort out with a smirk before driving off. Mystery was laughing his ass off half way to mine; I couldn't help but sigh when he finally stopped. _

"_Gee, I thought you were literally going to pee in my car and die of laughter" I sigh out sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. _

_This was a bad idea, because he just started laughing again. Though I guess it was a little refreshing, he reminded me a lot like Emmett, minus the brute, the coldness and the vampire tendencies of course. _

_With a sad sigh I continued to drive, my mind full of memories and why's._

* * *

**Bella POV **

Jared finally was able to settle down just as we pulled into the drive, though it wasn't because he finally got over the initial joke, it was because when we finally reached my place he froze up like no tomorrow and pounced out of my car and was phasing as soon as he reached the trees.

Tatters of clothing fluttered to the ground like confetti in the wind. Well that solves the question as to why they were half naked, I feel sorry for whoever had to pay their clothing bill.

"_Stay in the car"_ I didn't even jump this time when I heard my voice, with a sigh I turn and looked at me.

"And why should I?" aggravated, I mean sure I love whatever this info thing is, but hearing voices and seeing myself? Well I think I finally went bat shit crazy.

"_There was a vampire near your house, just stay till I say you can leave. You will need to grab some sweats of Charlies too for him…" _Izzy, let's call her Izzy, said.

With a shrug I did as she asked and looked out the window, in the direction Jared went. It was just after noon, the little neon's on my dash indicating that much, but it merely gave me more of an urgency to leave. I still had to head on to the Cullen's and break into the house, I had a feeling I would find some cash to get me to Italy and some more info on where I really needed to go.

"_Okay, you can get out now. Jared is in the trees behind your house." _Izzy tells me with a smirk, shaking my head I quickly get out the cab, pretty much slamming the door as I ran to the house.

"_Oh, and Bella?" _Turning my head over my shoulder I see myself in front of the truck with a wide devilish grin, I knew that grin.

"What?" I call back with a huff.

"_Don't look down" _with that she was gone with a laugh, I was confused, seriously I must be mental. With a shrug I throw the door open and rush upstairs, almost tearing Charlie's door off in my haste to get clothing.

Once I found the sweats I rushed back down stairs and out the back door, my eyes scanning the trees for Mystery. A slight yip caused me to look slightly to the left, a huge ass light brown wolf stood just in the shadows of the trees. The fucker sure did blend in, 100 bucks says if he had a little bit of green in his fur, he would be invisible. I quickly stride over to him, tripping once in my haste, stupid tree root, and my eyes scanning to the right to see if Mr's Donald was spying again.

When the coast was clear, I stepped into the tree line and held up the sweats for him to take. I watched amazed as the fur began to shimmer and recede. Sweet Jesus and flying crackers the man is naked. Now I understood what Izzy meant when she told me not to look down, I quickly averted my eyes, causing Mystery to chuckle and apologise as he takes the pants.

"We need to move quickly." I tell him before spinning and walking back to the house, not bothering to look to see if he was following, I just _knew _he was.

"Can you grab me a duffle bag from the hall closet, under the stairs" I tell him before heading to my room. The sense of emptiness still clung to the walls like death to a corpse, but I shook my head and marched in with my big girl panties on. Opening my closet I grabbed whatever clothing I had and threw it on my bed.

"Oh god" I looked up at Jared who was now leaning over at the door wheezing.

"You alright?" I ask, while walking over and opening the window for him.

"Your room smells like leech and something I can't describe" he wheezes, chucking the bag on the bed and pretty much leans out the window inhaling the fresh air. I knew what he was talking about, so I left it and chucked my clothes and various trinkets that I couldn't let go of, such as photos and a few books along with other various items.

Walking to the bathroom to grab my toiletries I freeze at the door with a frown, looking down into the hamper I realised that something wasn't right. I could have sworn that it was full this morning, and not half empty. Rummaging through it, I realize the shirt I wore yesterday; a few other various clothes of mine, and disturbingly my panties are missing.

"Fuck! Jared!" I call angrily, the man called was instantly was my side looking around wildly for any sign of danger.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks, eyes still scanning.

I point to the hamper angrily, his eyes following the movement and brows furrow in confusion.

"Dirty laundry? You know Bella if you want clean clothes, you need to do it yourself. Because honestly, I just don't know what to do" he chuckles.

"Some of my clothing is missing!" I huff causing his smile to disappear.

"I need to make a call, can I use your phone?" he asks seriously, I nod instantly and grab what I was looking for. I knew the vampire that he had chased was the one who took them, but still, did he _have _to take my panties?

With a shake of my head I do up the duffle bag and give one last look around the room. With a sad sigh I move to Charlie's, and chuck in his cologne as remembrance and left the room. Jared was off the phone by the time I got down, and staring at the table with a fiery gaze. I look to see if there was anything, if there was I couldn't see it. Weird wolf.

Grabbing a pen and paper, I sit at the table and think over what I am about to do. Break my father's heart and leaving, just like mom, but this time I won't be returning, there won't be any phone calls, little letters in the mail. My heart clenched in sadness, and then in fury, this was another thing Edward caused. I lost time with my father, all because he left me alone with a fucking psychopath of a vampire.

_Dad, _

_I'm sorry for the way I have left, the way I have been since the Cullen's left me. But I just had to get away from here, travel for a while, and see new things. _

_Me leaving has nothing to do with you Dad, you have been an amazing father, and I couldn't be more proud to call you one. Maybe one day I will come home, come back with a resemblance of who I use to be, who you remember me to be. _

_I love you forever Daddy, every day until I die. _

_Love, _

_Isabella. _

I glare at the note and furiously rub my eyes of the traitor tears. A note wasn't good enough, I shouldn't have to say goodbye in the first place, but to protect him it had to be done.

"Jared?" I ask my voice rough with emotion, thick with hate.

"Yeah?" he asks softly, his eyes showing me remorse and understanding with a little pity.

"Feel like some breaking and entering?" I ask causing him to smirk at me with a raised brow.

"The chief's little girl a criminal, now, this I have to see. Where we going?" he asks excited as we walk back out the front door.

"The Cullen's" I say, throwing a smirk over my shoulder at him.

The drive to the Cullen's was long and very tense, not because of where we were going; well that is slightly untrue. But the both of us were anxious to get there, me well I had ideas on what I wanted to do. Jared just wanted to break into the leeches' house as he puts it.

The long drive way so familiar it seemed so strange; it feels like I haven't been here at all. The shrubbery has grown over onto the drive here and there, giving the feel that it hasn't been used in years.

"Are you sure that this is the driveway?" Jared asks at the one mile point, slightly worried we have, well worried if I have gotten us lost.

"Yes, we just have another mile to go" I tell him in a clipped tone. After another 5 minutes driving we reached the end, the house, so pristine and beautiful when I first saw it, was replaced by something broken and dreary.

It was abandoned, we all could see that, some of the windows were broken by debris, the lights that normally lit up the house, filling it with warmth and life was nowhere to be seen.

"This is the Cullen's house?" Jared asks as we come to a stop, his eyes wide.

"Yeah" I tell him softly as I get out of the car, the wind biting me through the thin jacket.

"Wow, it's huge" he utters coming to my side. I couldn't help but smirk, even when the house looks dark and gloomy it can still impress people, mortal enemies or not.

With a chuckle I walk to the door, jiggling the handle a little to see if it's unlocked. Unfortunately for me it isn't, looking around slightly I couldn't seem to find the key, so I look at Mystery with a smirk.

"What?" he asks slightly scared. Unknown but still funny, him frightened of a lowly human?

"Want to kick the door down for me?" I ask still smiling, sugary sweet. Mystery whooped and hollered at the idea and Sparta kicked the front door open and off the hinges, it slid to a stop just at the bottom of the steps 20 feet away. He turns to look down at me sheepishly but I could still see the mirth and excitement in his eyes.

"Man Paul's gonna' be so jealous of me." He snorts as we walk into the house. I couldn't help but agree though, I knew Paul and I knew that he would indeed be pissed that he missed out on this.

"Alright, we need to go up to Edwards room." I tell him while making my way up to the third floor. My heart clenched and the hole ripped open once more, but I was prepared this time. I didn't buckle over when I finally reached his room, nor did I allow all the hurtful things break through the wall I managed to put up.

"Do you want me to kick this door open too?" Jared asks softly, yet hopefulness filled his voice. I look up with him, my face blank of emotions before giving one swift nod. Where's the fun in opening doors if you can kick them in? He laughs again as he Sparta kicks the door open, sending it flying through the glass panels, and crashing to the ground.

"Why don't you go kick all the doors down?" I tell him with a smirk as my brain formulates ideas. Oh what better way to get revenge than destroying something they love so much? Esme and the others loved this house like a baby.

"With pleasure" he chuckles deeply before rushing off. I let his laugh sooth me as I walk into Edward's room, it still looks the same, only his diaries that scattered the desk and floor was gone. He even left his music collection here, a devilish smirk graced my features, but first I grab his stereo and pull it off the wall, it cracks and scatters like fine china all over the floor. But I gave that no second thought as I swiftly moved to the safe.

10-06-1902-17

"Oh Edward, you dumb fuck" I chuckle as the door opened; he didn't think I knew his safe code, but when you notice everything, you sure as fuck know that.

My eyes bulged as I saw all the money in the safe; _did he really think no one would find this?_ I thought to myself, but that changed when I saw a note sitting neatly on the top of the stack, along with a plane ticket.

_Bella, _

_If you are reading this, then you have realised the Cullen's have left and you broke into eddy boys safe. _

_There is exactly 500,000 thousand here; I know you were only expecting 250,000. The other 250 is for the wolves. _

_Everything you need is downstairs in the kitchen under the sink, the plane leaves in 3 hours, if you leave in about 30minutes you will make it in time. _

_You will know what's happening and who I am soon. _

_PW_

Huh well what do you know, I have a fucking fairy god mother somewhere looking after me. I quickly grab the black bag that was full with money, while grabbing the rest of the cash and shoving it in my bag.

"MYSTERY? HERE BOY!" I yell excitedly, buzzing with new found energy.

"You need to come up with a better name" he chuckles coming to my side.

"Pull the shelves down and then follow me to the kitchen" I tell him.

"Ma'am YES MA'AM" he says saluting me with a wolfish smile and ripping the shelves down. I turn swiftly on my foot and rushed downstairs, my feet echoing in the empty house.

The kitchen was bare from the essentials, bar the fridge that sat neatly in its nook. I roughly open the door under the sink and chuckled, there sitting in a pile was three jerry cans of fuel. All about 5 litres each, my hands clutch onto the closest and with a heave I pull it from its bed. What to burn first, oh I know.

I move slowly to the lounge, pausing slightly as Jared freezes at the bottom looking at me in shock, I shrug and continue, laughing as I pour the amber liquid over the pristine white carpet and lounges.

"Grab the other two and pour one in the kitchen and a little bit in every room" I tell him as I chuck the can down. Then heading back to the hallway I dig through the contents of my bags, yelling in excitement as my hands find purchase of a box of matches.

"Okay, good to go" he tells me rushing down the stairs in a hurry. I hand him the bag filled with money and stand out the front door. With a smirk I light the match, I watched with vengeance as I flicked the match, the little wood stick and flame spun and danced in the air till it landed on a line of fuel.

"Quick we need to leave now!" I tell him laughing, racing to the car. I jumped in the cab and quickly started it to life, my foot flooring the accelerator to leave the home that was now being engulfed by flames. The house I once loved so much now was burning and shirking in my rear view mirror.

Half way to Seattle I turn to Jared; he still was hyped up with energy from destroying the leech's house as he so puts it.

"Open the bag" I tell him, jerking my head to the black duffle bag full of money. He shoots me a confused look, but does as I ask. His eyes bulge as he sees all the money, hands gripping tightly on the material, slightly ripping it as he jerked at my laugh.

"How much is in here?" he whispers awed, shocked.

"250,000 dollars, it's for you, well the pack" I tell him, his eyes shoot to me, and I could see the moisture build in them.

"Do you know how much this will help the pack? The tribe?" he asks softly, his voice thick with emotion.

"Yeah, it's why I am giving it to you Jared. Thank you for helping me" I whisper while coming to a stop in front of the airport. With a deep breath and long exhale I exit the cab into the chilling air.

The airport was an interesting place to observe people and their lives, there was people rushing in and out the door to escape from the cold, people rushing frantically to get to the gate on time. Mothers searching worriedly for a lost child or two over the heads of everyone else, feeling relief when she finds them.

"You know Bella, I think we would have been good friends" Jared tells me softly as he comes to my side, tears still welled in his eyes from before.

"I think we would have too. I'll try to stay in contact with you all, I promise... Make sure Charlie stays safe okay?" I ask him softly, my eyes begging him.

"Now, take the keys and go, get back okay, I'm fine from here on out. It's a public place, she won't attack here" I tell him, chucking the keys. He gives me a wary look but nods; he opens the door and half steps into the cab.

With a teary smile I step back and disappear into the crowd of Seattle Airport.

Whoever fucking left me this ticket I will love them forever, I somehow got around the security, they didn't even blink when my bag went through, and what would you know I got first class!

With a quick look at the time, I curse. Taking off in a run, I weave in and out of the crowd, bumping into several business men and a mother with a little girl's suitcase in hand. She like all the others curse at me and scowl as I race off with a quick sorry.

The flight attendant at the gate chuckles at me as I skid to a stop in front of her. I hand her my ticket, while I regain my breath and then head onto the plane once she hands it back.

"You're lucky miss, we were about to leave" she chuckles but gives me a scowl as I accidentally smack her with my bag as I rush onto the plane.

There was a nice elderly attendant at the door, who gave me a warm smile as she directed me to my seat.

Once again luck was on my side as I was informed I had the two seats to myself.

I stare out the window and buckle my belt as the captain speaks to us, first in Italian and then in English.

'_Welcome aboard and thank you for flying with us today, I am your captain for this flight and we should be in Florence in 10 to 11 hours depending on the weather.' _

I turn my head and look out the tiny window as the attendants gave us the flight instructions. Soon the whirring of the plane sounded and in a few short minutes I was watching Washington shrink the further we got in the air.

The tears I had been holding back now broke lose as I thought about everything. Was Charlie safe? Was he missing me just as much as I did him? Or was he so heartbroken at the thought of my leaving with just a letter in my wake? I had put him and everyone else through so much worry and pain, only to up and leave.

This was all the Cullen's fault.

"_No it's not, he had warned you many times, you just chose to ignore it" _I didn't even bother to turn; I could see Izzy sitting in the empty chair in the reflection of the window. She sat cross legged, picking at her nails as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

There was times where I felt like hitting her, but I couldn't because it was me, and I was right. It's not just Cullen's fault, it was mine as well. Thinking back now, I saw all the paths I could have taken to stay out of this mess, but I chose not to. I was captured by the beauty that Edward Cullen had introduced me to, by the love of a parent by Carlisle and Esme, what it was like to have a best friend by Alice, they shared the blame too. It was some of my fault as well, for falling for their web of lies, but for some reason the more I thought about it, I knew, just _knew, _I wouldn't have changed this for the world. Big things were coming, and if I never met Edward I would have never found happiness, I just had to suffer first.

Oh fate was a cruel bitch sometimes.

For the rest of the flight I managed to get little sleep, my thoughts focused on everyone I knew back home. I tried to eat a little but it didn't hold down well, I was too sick with worry.

"_You may now take off your seatbelts, thank you for flying with us and welcome to Florence" _

I jolted slightly in surprise at the captains' voice, looking around I realised that everyone was exiting the plane. Getting on my tip toes I grab my bag from the compartment and leave the plane, walking through the airport I couldn't help but notice that even here, people were the same, rushing in and out, chattering on their phones, running panicked to reach their plane. All migrating to where they have to go in one mass pile, huh now I see the reference of the meaning cattle by vampires.

Stepping out into the shining sun I couldn't help but close my eyes and breathe in deep. Who knows when I would be able to enjoy the sun next?

"Well Bella, Welcome to Italy" I mutter to myself before finding somewhere to take me to Volterra.

* * *

**A/N: well I am unhappy about the ending, as it had to be rewritten because I lost the 2000 words that were written. Damn word. But I hope you like it anyways and so far. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all those reviewed, Fav'd and Alerted, it truely means alot. :) It's friday, 2:51 in the morning to be exact! So I hope you like it :D**

**BTW Alex Skarsgard is my Caius :) **

**Also thanks to my awesome BETA :D you are the BEST!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight SM does.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__all migrating to where they have to go in one mass pile, huh now I see the reference of the meaning cattle by vampires. _

_Stepping out into the shining sun I couldn't help but close my eyes and breathe in deep. Who knows when I would be able to enjoy the sun next? _

"_Well Bella, Welcome to Italy" I mutter to myself before finding somewhere to take me to Volterra._

* * *

**Bella POV**

It was hot, really hot, that was the second thing I noticed as my shoes stuck to the ground as I walked along the path. My shoes making a horrible velcro like sound. You would think after living in Phoenix that I would be used to the heat? Well I'd assume so too, but no, here was a different type of heat.

I had found a bus shuttle that would take me to Volterra that leaves in half an hour. Though first I had decided to buy a new some new clothing to wear, after all I have been in these clothes for 16 hours now. There were little boutiques and large fashion stores close to the airport but only one caught my eye.

It was nestled in between two apartment blocks; it was rustic and drew you in. Little wooden hand carved antique furniture sat in the windows along with other nick knacks. It reminded me of the place Grandma Swan use to take me too when I was little, I loved exploring the little store for new things to find.

This left a pang in my chest as I thought of my family, of Charlie, of the people who I had placed at risk. Was he safe in the hands of the wolves? Or has that bitch gotten him already, was my sacrifice all for nothing?

I felt the need to enter as I stopped to stare at it, something was in there for me, _I just knew it. _

"Benvenuto, entrare!" my eyes went to a sweet old lady who had a twinkle in her eye, she was standing just in front of the counter polishing a little silver bracelet.

"Hello, I'm sorry I don't speak Italian" I tell her softly causing her to smile.

"It's okay dear, I speak English, come, come inside." She laughs as she gestures me to come forward. I was standing frozen in the doorway in awe of the little place, it had everything in here.

"I'm sorry, I just saw your store outside and just felt like I ne…" I start to tell her, a blush gracing my cheeks while she cut me off.

"Yes, yes, I have what you need, come, follow me!" she says grabbing my hand and tugging me along to the back of the store. She stopped in front of a red oak wood chest, her little arms digging deep into it. Soon she pulled out a beautiful summer dress of pastel red and soft lavender that flowed.

"Here try this child" she smiles before shoving me into the small change room, quickly stripping I slip the dress over my head and let it flow around me. It felt amazing, the softest cotton you would have ever felt in your life. My eyes turn to the mirror causing me to gasp shocked, there in front of me wasn't the shell of a girl I saw but someone beautiful. I still looked thin but the dress clung to me around my form before flowing out at the waist. I looked beautiful.

"Let me see child" the lady giggles and I step out, she smiles wide as I twirl for her.

"How much do you want for it?" I ask her as I look down at my feet, frowning.

"For you? Nothing" she tells me while handing me matching flats with purple tie up string.

"No I possibly couldn't" I try to protest, I felt bad for not paying. But once again she cut me off with a laugh and a wave of a hand.

"I have had that dress in this shop for a very long time; it was waiting for someone to come claim it. You don't need to pay me back child, I can sense some more business coming soon because of you" she tells me mysteriously.

"Now it is best you go child, your bus leaves soon" and with that she walked away. Cursing I grab my clothes and bag before racing out the door, the tour guide shot me a sour look as I made my way onto the bus.

Like the plane I had the seats to myself and I tuned out the guide as I watched the beautiful scenery that flew by. Like the sun I savoured the scenery, when would I be able to venture freely into the world, the sun again?

"_You know you will be fine"_ I couldn't help but role my eyes; yes I may be fine but a vampire? The only time we can go out in a cloudless sky was if it was twilight. Not the same thing as laying on the beach, soaking up the rays, letting them warm you.

There were many people on board who were stopping in Volterra while the others were staying on the whole tour, after Volterra it goes to another small town for the night and then back to Florence.

Three hours passed by and we were finally here, the sun was high in the sky so I decided to do the touristy thing and look around, have some lunch and buy a few books.

Volterra was a beautiful place, its streets and paths a different type of cobble stone, its people were kind and welcoming as you walk pass. This was a place that I could have enjoyed living in, being a part of.

Soon I found myself in a court yard, the clock tower casting a shadow as it looms over it. I could feel eyes one me as I sat on the ground, my back to the edge of the fountain, my neck was prickled by the sensation, but I knew that it was the eyes of a vampire. Pulling out my new trashy romance novel I read until it was twilight, the safest time for them to come to me. By then though I was half way through the book, it was horrible and I laughed mostly all the way through at the absurdity of it.

Standing I swing my bag over my shoulder and looked around, there were some people on the streets that would save me from a quick death, but I had a feeling the Volturi didn't hunt locals. That and the locals knew somewhat that monsters creep in the shadows.

"I'm looking for the Volturi, I have news of a psychotic vampire almost about to expose your kind" I say softly, my eyes watching the shadows. Smirking when a flicker of darkness moves and then suddenly appears by my side, he was a big brute, smaller then Emmett but bigger then Jasper.

The dark grey robe caused his eyes to stand out more; they looked like glittering rubies as he stared down at me.

"Tell me human, how do you know of our kind?" he asks, his eyes looking around, spotting humans nearby.

"I have come to see your kings, what I have to say is for them only" I answer in a semi clipped tone. He cocks his head to the side, his eyes piercing through me, the same sensation from before. He had been watching me all day, this strange brute in front of me.

"Really now?" he asks, his voice deep and curious, dangerous.

"Demitri, the masters wish to see her. Alive and unharmed" I turn my head to see a blonde child, no she was no child, her features yes, but her eyes show wisdom and age. She was staring at me intently, curiously. Her voice was cold and detached as she spoke; I turn back to Demitri with a smirk.

"Jane" he answers back with a nod as a greeting and understanding.

"Come human" she beckons before leading me down an alley way. We stopped at a dead end; well I thought so till she opened a sewer drain. My nose scrunched in disgust and my eyes watched as she dropped down, telling us to hurry. My eyes look over the edge to see nothing but a swallowing amount of darkness.

"You go down and catch me, wouldn't want me to break my leg and or kill myself do you? I'm sure your kings would be very pleased to hear about that" I snark with a smirk at Demitri, I could have sworn that he paled a little as I threw his masters displeasure about something like that. He looks at me oddly, a look I have seen before, a one that comes with the thought 'what a strange human' before dropping down into the darkness.

"You better catch me brute" I whisper pointedly before closing my eyes, gripping my dress and dropping into the darkness.

A sound of pain escaped my lips as my back and legs came in contact with his arms, sure he moved with my momentum but it still hurt like a bitch. He quickly places me on my feet with a sigh, before moving forwards. Jane stood a few feet away, her eyes sparkling with open curiosity.

"Hey brute!" I sigh out exasperated, my fingers clicking to gain his attention. He turns back around, his eyes wide, brows raised in shock.

"It's best you carry me, wouldn't want to walk a human pace no? Because I know _how _much you love to move slowly." I tell him sarcastically, causing him to crack a grin. He quickly picks me up as soon as I blink, I expected as such and his smile falls ever so slightly when I don't react the way he wanted.

"Mush!" I cackle causing Jane to smirk and dash a head. Soon the walls were swirling into, ah who am I kidding, it was just black, every now and again there was a flicker of yellow from probably a torch or lantern.

Soon enough we were in a reception area, Jane stood in front of the receptionist, a very human receptionist. Poor girl thinks she might get changed, there is a fifty fifty chance that she will, but that depends on one vampire who has yet to consider her fate. Selfish bastard.

"The masters are expecting you, you may go in" she says in English as her eyes caught mine. They were wide and a hazel colour, full of pity as Jane monitored me to follow. The hall way was long and wide, paintings and tapestries, a few sculptures here and there graced the walls. I didn't bother to admire them, if I had my way I would have forever to see them, to study their beauty.

We came to a stop in front of two huge wooden doors, with two hands on each door; Jane just gave a gentle push. They flew open with a loud creaking noise before softly banging on the wall.

"Ah, Jane! You brought her, thank you. You and Demitri may leave" my eyes go to the voice instantly; it was Aro the face and voice of the Volturi.

"Yes master," they bow, and were instantly gone, the doors closing loudly in their wake. My eyes take in the three rulers, my eyes staying longer on the blonde one, Caius, before turning back to Aro.

"Now who may you be?" he asks curious. His right leg over left, hands clasped together, as he smiles at me.

"My name is Isabella Swan; I came here from Forks Washington to ask for help…" I trail off as Caius's piercing eyes lock onto me. But mainly, my eyes focused on Marcus, who had a familiar spark in them, one I had not long ago, and the one I saw when mom left and Gran died. He had lost someone so close to him, someone he loved dearly.

"You lost someone, someone you loved." I utter softly causing his eyes to widen ever so widely.

"Yes, I lost my mate long ago" he utters, his voice detached, but emotion hidden behind it. "it was by the children of the moon."

"I would apologise but I know that would not help, there are no words to say to make it feel okay" I tell him, his lips twitch a little as he turns his head back to the wall.

"Yes... Hm, now how do you know of our kind?" he asks, there was honest curiosity there, but also a hard edge to it.

"I was a part of the coven, but they left me" I told them somewhat bitterly causing Caius to chuckle.

"A pet then?" he laughs out. I turn to him my face hard, my voice angry.

"Yes, by your standards I was a pet, tossed aside after the novelty wore off" I snark back to him, causing him to growl in return.

"What coven do you speak of?" Aro asked leaning forward, shooting a look of anger at his snarling brother.

"The Cullen's" I spit their name out like garbage, causing his eyes to shoot up in shock. A murmuring filled the silence, one I knew all too well, it was the buzz of talking, of immortals talking.

"Interesting, tell me how you came to know what we are?" he asks, eyes a little darker than before.

"There is a legend with one of the tribes, I had placed them together, all the signs were there, the rumours." I told him somewhat truthfully, leaving out the fact that some men in the tribe turn into big balls of fur.

This of course caused me to delve into the whole fiasco, how I met the Cullen's, dating Edward, and finding out the secret, the hunter and so forth. Ending with the Cullen's leaving me and the harsh words Edward spoke, and my zombie stage.

Aro's smile disappeared at the death of the hunter and his mate chasing me, his face darkened further as did Marcus's at the mention of the words, those blasphemous words he spoke, breaking me.

"Please, I need help, I don't want innocent people to die and suffer because of me. I'm not worth such pain." I plead to the kings, dropping to my knees as I did so.

"It doesn't matter what this pathetic _human_ wants. I say we end her life now." Caius growled, leaning forward in his chair as if to pounce. I freeze, waiting for his impending attack, only to look up at Aro's gasp.

"CAIUS!" he snaps shocked, only to cause said brother to smirk slowly, his teeth gleaming in the light.

"Yes… I say we start with a slow torture." He snarks at me, somewhat hopeful yet unsure. This man confused me, terrified me and attracted me all at the same time.

"Caius, silence yourself." Aro warns before looking back at me.

"May I?" he asks hand extended as he walks towards me, I knew, just _knew _that his power would not work. It gave me a slight chance at getting help from our rulers.

I hold out my hand, letting him grasp it in both of his. He hums slightly before his eyes pop open, a look of interest passed his features before a big grin appears.

"Very interesting" He utters before sitting back on his throne.

"What is interesting?" Caius utters frustrated as he sulks in his throne.

"I cannot read her" he answers causing an uproar of the blonde king, which stopped as Aro sighs, and looks towards the door.

"Jane" it only took a blink and she was in front of Aro, bowing low. He sat in his chair, feet apart and both elbows resting on his knees, holding his head.

"Yes master?" Her voice was still detached, cold, but hidden emotion lay beneath.

"Would you be so kind" he says softly before gesturing to me. Her eyes flick to me, the unknown emotion flickering before she nods sharply.

I wait, watching as her head lowers a fraction, her eyes vibrating ever so slightly. I braced myself for what was to come, but I knew, just _knew, _it wouldn't work. Then her teeth bore, but she did not growl out. I could tell she was angry, not because she could not hurt me, but because of the thought of failing her masters.

Aro laughs out in glee, his hands clapping excitedly, reminding me of Alice. Caius stood his form tense and ready to attack, or holding back an attack. He was sleek, his form though covered with robes I could see his defined muscles, his hands clenched tightly, his knuckles jutting out sharply.

"Sit Caius. Jane, take Bella to my office. My brothers and I have much to discuss" Aro orders, his voice sharp but still joyful.

"Yes Master" she bows once more before beckoning me to follow. This time we didn't exit the large wooden doors, but to the side, through a metal one.

With my bag swung over my back, I exited and waiting for my judgement.

**Caius POV**

There was something about that human, which brought out things in me I didn't know how to explain or even begin to understand. This one measly human, one ordinary human at that, had begun something that couldn't be stopped.

And that DRESS, that pastel red with a hint of purple, it clung tight to her human frame at the bodice to the hips before flaring out. I stood, anger building in the pit of my stomach as I hear her walk further away from the room and the thoughts she has caused me, Aro's all-seeing eyes glancing at me, piercing through to my very blackened soul.

"WHAT?" I snarl, spinning to face him, my hands clenching. His brows rose in amusement, his hands folding beneath his chin as a smirk reached his lips.

"What has gotten into you Caius? Never have I seen you so undone" he asks curiously, causing me to snarl in rage. My hands shook now, hissing as my nails pierce through my palm in my fury.

"That human, what is so special about her? She should be in the dungeons suffering for her knowledge and paying for the Cullen's crimes!" I growl lowly, my hand flying out to point at the door, in the direction the human left.

"And what was THAT?" I roar furious, gesturing to the ground where she stood. "She stood immune to Jane's gift"

"All in due time Caius, you must be patient brother." My eyes zeroed in on Marcus with a glowering glare.

"What is it you see _brother" _I sneer at him, his eyes darkening in anger, but his face remaining calm. I loved to taunt him, try to get a rise out of him and for the first time it is working.

"You better watch yourself _brother _she is important to us, to you" he states, this causes my brows and the brows of Aro to rise.

"That _human? _Have you forgotten that they are just nothing more than cattle? They are pawns to us, meat bags full of sustenance" I yell exasperated, my hands tugging at my hair. He quickly rises to his feet and slams me into the stone ground, my body embedded an inch. With a roar I kick him off of me, sending him flying into the wall. He dusts himself off quickly before crouching, hands curled in claws, eyes black as night.

"She will be changed, and I will be the one to do it! So help me Caius, I WILL END YOU if you hurt one hair on her head!" he growls lowly, threatening, intimidatingly. For once in my long life I was actually afraid of my impassive brother.

"Marcus?" Was Aro's very surprised gasp, it held so much unasked hidden questions.

"I will finally have my progeny; she is to be under my protection. We will help her family, and protect them." He snarls before leaving the room swiftly, the doors banging open with a swift flick of his wrist.

Furious and shaken I sit back on my throne, my elbow resting on the arm supporting my chin. The dynamics of this coven has been shaken; this _human _had brought out a side of my brother that has not been seen since Didyme was murdered.

This _human_that scared me, and infuriated me beyond all words.

The _human_that would be changed, and would be our equal.

_The human_, the _human_, the human Isabella Swan.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of Caius? :D **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all those reviewed :) Please note I do not accept Guest Reviews at ALL!  
**

**Also as you can see I have updated a day early, I might not be on tomorrow (Friday) so I wanted to update early, but then the next CH will be next friday like normal. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight SM does.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__This human that scared me, and infuriated me beyond all words. _

_The human that would be changed, and would be our equal. _

_The human, the human, the human Isabella Swan._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I could hear roars as I walked the hall and I knew it was Caius. Why was I so attracted to this angry, lethal vampire?

"Here we are" Jane gestures opening the office door. I look around and gasped, _this, THIS _was an office? The walls were deep red and each wall had floor to roof shelving full of books and scrolls.

"I know, it's amazing." Jane whispers as she looks around the room and then shaking her head at what she let slip.

"How old are you Jane?" I ask curious, causing a dark look to grace her angelic face as she growled low at me.

"I am thirteen human, is that a problem?" she growls low once again, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I care not for your physical age Jane, I asked how old you were, not how old you were when you were changed." I tell her sharply, causing a surprised look to appear.

"I'm 500 years old" she whispers softly.

"You would have been classed as an adult in your time; I will not view you as a child. Just because your features are, doesn't mean your thoughts and everything else is." I tell her honestly, she lets a soft sob out before embracing me. I stiffen quickly causing her to let go apologising and leaving the room swiftly.

"_She feels accepted by us, usually they treat her like a child because of her features, and you and a handful of others are the only ones to understand" _I turn and look at Isa sadly, she too had a soft sad look upon her face.

"That's so sad, walking the earth with that burden" I sigh out causing Izzy to nod.

"Who were you talking to?" I spin, startled by the voice. My feet tangling together causing me to trip, I threw my hands out to catch myself, only to be caught by the man who startled me. He chuckled softly, it sounded so bizarre, like he had not laughed in a very long time. Opening my eyes I come face to face with Marcus.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I blush furiously as I remove myself from one of the kings' arms. Thus causing him to chuckle again.

"Now who were you talking to?" he asks, sitting in the chair by the fireplace.

"Oh, myself." I answer honestly causing him to frown slightly.

"We have come to a decision" he tells me, gesturing me to sit in front of him, I do so instantly not wanting to bring the wrath of this immortal king in front of me.

"What has been decided for my fate?" I ask, my eyes closing, bracing myself for what is to come.

"We have decided to change you, my brother saw so much talent and I saw more. I am to change you when you are ready, do you understand what that means?" he asks with a smile as my mouth drops open in shock, I thought I would be changed by a guard not a king if I were to be changed. And being changed by Marcus I knew that I was special in a way, not because of my talent that I knew Aro was excited about, because he saw that I _was _worth it in some way, he saw something special.

Tears welled in my eyes as I nodded; I was to be part of the royal family, not just a guard but of the family itself. I felt accepted, wanted.

"And, of my father? My home town?" I ask fearfully, they may have decided to change me but not help me.

"Once I bite you, you become under my protection. This includes everything about you" he tells me with a soft smile. My shoulders sag in relief before I throw myself on him and hug him tightly, he chuckled, his strong arms wrapping around me awkwardly.

He smelled like sunshine and spice.

"Thank you" I whisper, squeezing him a little bit tighter before letting go and sitting back on the chair. He had a soft smile on his face, the warm orange glow from the fire giving him some youth, or was it because of me? No, it must be the lighting.

"Now, Aro is with Caius talking, would you like to see your room?" he asks standing, straightening his robe as he did so. Chuckling at him I nod, standing with my hand gripping my bag.

Swiftly he moves and opens the door, waiting for me to walk through before leading me to another wing of the castle. It was all lit by lanterns and torches, no light filtered in anywhere, alerting me to my thoughts of before. I knew I was deep in the heart of the castle, deep underground, I could never enjoy sunlight again.

We walk for a little while, almost 5 minutes till we reach another set of wooden doors, much like the ones to the throne room, but these ones had carvings on them. Beautiful carvings of flowers, symbols and an ancient script.

"_Follow the hall, follow the sound _

_Follow the leading yellow light. _

_To your death you go, _

_To your fate you will see_

_The kings of three _

_Are waiting for thee" _

I shiver at the words, as my mind whispers them. The images swirling till I saw the true image, it was an image of death, a man stood, a pike in his hand, a head of a great beast skewed on it.

"Who is that?" I ask, my eyes never leaving the door. Marcus stood watching me as I take in every detail, though when I blinked, the connection was broken and the beautiful design was back.

"That was me" was all he said, his voice a little heavy and gruff.

A few short steps we turned left, and the hallway before me made me gasp; the walls were lined with thick red drapes and paintings, murals of an unknown vampire and Marcus.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" I turn to look at Marcus; he was a few feet behind me, his eyes looking softly at the beautiful woman. Her hair was like spun gold, framing her narrow face, her eyes were kind, full of love and happiness and she had a smile, a smile that held so much youth and mischief.

"Yes, who is she?" I ask walking to his side.

With a sigh he looks down, "Didyme" he tells me.

"Here is your room" he whispers while opening the door next to it. It swung open wide and even though it was bare, it had the essentials. A bed, a dresser and a huge set of matching draws and a bathing room.

"It hasn't been used since my Didyme died, it was just another room. But she was a homemaker as you say, loved to clean and decorate. After her death I stripped it bare in my anger, leaving the bare essentials" he explained to me gesturing to the room.

"I still love it" I tell him truthfully. The stone wall was sanded back and had a nice cream and grey colour. Near my bed was a little alcove full of pillows and a small light above casting a soft light, it looked like a relaxing place to read.

"I'm glad" he whispers as I enter the room.

I thought of all the things that are happening, I have flown to Italy for help to protect my family, friends and home town, faced off with the kings, impressed one of them and now I'm on my way to be changed.

"_You need to be changed now" _jumping slightly, I faced myself. Izzy's voice was different more panicked, more forceful.

"Why?" I whisper to her.

"_You NEED to be changed now! Right NOW!" _she yells her voice gruff. Then like all the other times, she just left.

"You need to change me now" I tell Marcus, he was staring at me oddly from the door.

"What was that?" he asks me coming closer.

"What was what?" I ask nervous.

"I can see bonds child, when you spoke just now and before you glowed, it was if there was two of you" he tells me causing me to sigh.

"Ever since Edward left I lost myself, but thinking about it I now realise I lost myself well before he left. Then one day, she snapped me out of it, I call her Izzy. She is the old me, the brass, self-confident, sarcastic woman I used to be. Ever since then, I have this sensation, this knowing sensation. I _knew _I would be okay here, would I be a vampire or would I die? I don't know, _I knew _Jane's power wouldn't work." I tell him softly, turning my head away as I explained, as he gasped.

"Oh… OH!" my eyes snapped to his instantly as he looked at me with wide awe filled eyes. Before I knew what was happening, I was in his arms and his teeth piercing my neck. He whispered his apologies in my ear; he promised he would tell me all when he can, when I wake up.

Whoever the fuck said the change was like a burn, or being burned alive in the fiery pits of hell I curse them. I expected that burn, but not this burn, it was cold, so very cold that it felt like I was losing my skin.

"M-Mar-ar-cus" I stutter out, my tongue numb. I heard his gasp as I felt his hand on my head, I hiss, flinching away from it.

"What's wrong? Mio Stella what is wrong?" he asks worried.

"To-Too C-C-Cold" I shiver letting a scream out before holding it all in, I refuse to allow this to rule me.

"What?" he asks stunned so I repeated, my eyes looking frantically around for him, only to see darkness.

I heard some yelling as the noise morphed into running water. Like what you hear when you stick a shell against your ear. Then everything came back, I realised that Aro and an unknown female were in the room, touching my arms and face, hissing I push myself back.

"T-T-Too C-COLD!" I try to yell, or I did yell.

"Everyone stop touching her" instantly the hands were gone causing me to sigh in relief.

"She's not burning, this is weird… she's burning up yes, but she's freezing" the woman explained while picking me up. I hissed as she clutched me, before warmth surrounded me instantly.

I could hear sizzles and cracks, pops and whooshes. Oh she set me near a fire.

"Oh! OH!" this was Aro's voice.

"What?" Marcus asked his voice sharp.

"Remember that vampire long ago? He went through the change differently, claimed he burned, but not of fire but of cold" Aro murmured.

I wanted to know more, but the pain took over and once more I was shoved into the sound of water. It got on my nerves, but I could hear little things here and there.

"Remember who you are" one voice murmured.

_Remember Bella remember… remember EVERYTHING!_

_Find me… find me Bella… _I knew that voice, it was my inner self.

With the sound dulling to a low hum I found myself in the kitchen of my gran's.

She was sitting at the table looking at me with a soft smile, sugar cookies in front of her like old times, the book she read to me under her left hand.

"Isa my dear child" she cooed beckoning me forward. My feet moved automatically and I found myself in my grans arms crying.

"I've lost my way" I sob to her, she coos me more, her hand brushing my hair.

"No child, she's there, she's always there"

"What went wrong Gran? What will I do?" I ask, pulling back to look in her eyes.

"What I always told you to do, 'Keep your head held high, take no shit and keep on walking'" she giggles, causing me to snort.

"Great things are coming for you child, don't ever give up. You will be powerful too" she tells me softly, causing me to freeze and pull back.

"You know what I'm becoming?" I ask shocked, causing her to giggle and nod, her hand gesturing to the mirror.

I gasp, my hands flying to my face in shock. My eyes were a mixture of brown and red, swirling changing.

"I've always known about Vampires Bella." She laughs standing, causing me to gasp in shock.

"How?" I ask in bewilderment.

With a smirk, she pulls out a photo album and opens it to the first page. There on the first page was an old black and white, a man stood in a uniform looking down upon his wife, and she had beautiful features, smiling softly up at her husband as she holds the beautiful baby girl.

"Oh my, is that you?" I ask pointing too the woman, she shook her head and laughed.

"No sweet girl, that's me" she tells me pointing to the baby, with a frown I look at her.

"Keep reading child" she whispers before sitting back down. I do as she tells me and flips through the pages; each page was a photo of her and her family a year older. Then it was just her and her mother, and then her and her husband and mother, then so forth till a photo stops me.

Gran Helen stood her stomach round with a child as she smiled lovingly at the man next to her, not in an I love you my soul mate, but as in I love you Daddy. I know because there is an image of me and Charlie that is the first thing you see as you enter the house.

The man was so familiar as he looks down at his daughter with such joy and pride, his hand on her womb. But that's when I notice it as I flip back and forth between this and the last image of him. He was the exact same, the very same, more rugged but the same.

"Holy shit" I gasp out fucking confused.

"My Great Grandfather is a vampire?" I ask totally blown away. Gran laughs at me before nodding.

"What's his name?" I ask curious only to make her chuckle at me.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, that is something you will find out soon. Now come, you need to watch this" she tells me, leading me to the lounge.

"A TV?" I asked confused, she just rolls her eyes and turns it on.

"I need to go now baby girl, just remember I love you very much, now watch and remember what I told you" she tells me, pulling me into a tight embrace then vanishing.

I didn't even get to say goodbye, tears sprung in my eyes as I whisper my sorrows. But I was soon distracted as I saw my face come up on the screen, my baby face. I watched for I don't know how long, my life, from when I was born until now. At one point they became fuzzy, but I somehow managed to fix all that.

There was so many things that I had missed in life. Mistakes that could have been avoided, things I should have done. I could have avoided all the heartbreak and still end up here, in my memories I saw my great grandfather, he watched over me, paying the bills, turning up to hand out food and toys around Christmas.

I grip my chest in pain, doubling over by it.

"It's the end of the change" I manage to get a fuck you out while it worsened. Even in here I could not escape myself, but then again, she is me and I am her. She like me has changed; her eyes still a deep brown, almost black. But her features have become more defined, hair longer, richer in colour, and she looked so fierce.

"See you soon Bella" she smirks just as the world around me vibrated, blurred, and went black.

I let out a scream just as all the agony came back full force and shot to my heart. Three more slow agonising pumps later, it stopped. My eyes shot open as movement reached my ears, I knew I was not alone. I could smell Marcus, the woman and Aro were here still as well. But there was a new scent, one so mouth-watering that I just wanted to have it.

It was a mixture of spice, freshly cut bread and the smell of rain. My eyes snapped open, my body moving before I choose to do so, crouching, snarling at everyone as I took in the room. I was right, Aro, Marcus and an unknown woman stood near the door looking excited, worried and ready to flee. But it was the new scent, the new person in the room who caught my interest.

"FUCK NO!" I growl as I see Caius sitting casually in a chair by the fireplace, not far from where I was. My chest tugged me towards this man, wanting to embrace him, curl up around him in the most intimate ways. This infuriated me.

"Leave!" I snarl, my hands curling into claws. He smirks, his eyes glinting with defiance.

"You will leave; if I have to make you I will do so! King or not!" I snarl once more, he stands casually and smirks, his hand gesturing me, taunting me to do so. I felt a pressure in my mind, expanding, constricting.

"_It's your shield" _I cock my head to the side with a smirk forming at my mouth. I knew I had somewhat of a power thanks to the Cullen's, and now that I am like them, I can use it.

The door flew open with a bang as I concentrated, startled yelps echoed as I stalk forward to the male that has been so rude. So defiant, I will not be treated lesser now, I refuse to be treated like the weak human I was.

"I said leave" I hiss, my voice sharp on edge. A shimmer of blue in my peripheral caused me to smirk as I saw it reach towards him, like a hand seeking an object of its desire. His eyes widened as it touched him, gripped him in its grasp, he struggled for a few seconds before flying out the room. The door slamming in his face.

"Oh my!" the woman gasps, before bursting out in chime like laugher, tinkling in the breeze.

"My dear, I have never seen someone be as… so demanding and brave as you" the woman giggled coming closer to embrace me. I froze, a growl forming in my chest as her arms wrapped around me, she had a mother's embrace, her lilac and coconut scent calming me.

"Pica my love, I think you are making her uncomfortable" Aro states calmly, his eyes soft but his posture ready to pull his mate to his side. Instantly the arms were gone and the woman was looking down slightly, a pose I knew all too well, she was blushing.

"It's okay, just unexpected. What, do you mean?" I ask with my head quirked to the side, my throat prickling

"Caius is known for being" a shared look between the three "Vicious and very defiant, along with a history of anger, destruction and cruelty. People fear him child" she whispers causing me to scowl, this man that I am attracted to? Well my body is attracted to, to be a cruel vicious man? No I can't believe it.

"He never has been forced to leave before, nor has anyone dared to do so" Marcus chuckles, pride and enjoyment in his milky red eyes.

"_You need to feed now Bella, there are guests coming" _my eyes shoot to Izzy, she was standing in the shadows, her eyes the only thing I could see, glowing bright and red.

"Visitors?" I ask my head cocking to the side again on the other side.

"_Yes, visitors, someone who you know" _she whispers, leaning forward so her face was in view, a smirk on her red stained lips.

"What was that dear?" Pica asks concerned while Marcus and Aro share a look.

"I have visitors coming, I don't know who but apparently I know them" I utter confused "I need to feed" I say again, sure.

"What are you going to choose? Animals or Humans?" Aro asks, curiousness in his voice.

"_Humans, scum" _

"Humans, but no innocence, I refuse to feed from them. Rapists, of the like" I utter determined, a huge smile breaks on the woman's face as she glances at her mate.

"Come with me child, I will feed you. Like me I choose to feed from those who do wrong on innocence" she utters, her hand reaching out to grab mine.

"My name is Sulpicia; I am Aro's mate and wife" she introduces herself as we walk out the door.

"Bella" I reply, my throat dry.

We walk down a few hallways in silence; it was a nice thing to have between us. Neither she nor I ever needed a chance to speak; we both enjoyed the comfortable silence. Soon the sound of the beating heart reached my ears and my throat became uncomfortable with the burn. But it was manageable. She opens the door, a large steel one, revealing dungeons.

"This is where they Police bring the ones who are on death row, they do not ask what we do or where they bodies go, but it is how I feed" she tells me, pleasing me to no end.

There were men and women in here, pleading, screaming for freedom, for their life.

"What makes you think you deserve to live?" I utter darkly to one man, his form large, tattoos and scars marring his skin. His pleas stop as I step into his cell, taunting him with my smile, my eyes.

"He had raped and killed several women in his town." Pica uttered darkly, her eyes black, hands in claws. That was enough for me, I lunged forward.

"_Hurt him, break his arm. Scare him!" Isa purrs in my ear. _

The fear that runs through him is sweet, his blood tasting like the finest wine or the sweetest honey. He struggled against me as I fed from him, half way through snapping his neck as with each time he struggled the more his neck ripped and blood was wasted. When done I let his corpse drop to the floor as I tilt my head back and sigh, the last of the blood soothing my scorching throat.

"Feel better dear?" Pica asks softly, her hands gripping the males' feet.

"Yes thank you." I sigh out, smiling. She smiles while dragging the body to a furnace and dropping him into the blue flames.

"We burn the bodies, saves the trouble of burying them" she tells me while brushing her hands, for a queen she sure is laid back and refuses to touch anything that in the eyes of other people would deem dirty and for the servants to do.

"We must go to the throne room" I tell her my ears hearing Marcus's call.

We rush back to the room, not bothering to walk the slow pace as we were to the dungeons; the door was already open waiting for our entry.

"Pica, Bella. We do have guests coming to see you il mio bambino caro" Marcus informs me, a raised brow on his face.

"What vampire does she know besides the Cullen's" Caius growls low, the usual scowl on his face.

"They claim to know her family" he hisses back, Aro sighing softly a shake of his head.

"Master, the two nomads are here" Jane exclaimed at the door.

"Ah, go get them." He smiles, excited, is he always excited?

"Bella would you be so kind as to stand by my side" Marcus asks, gesturing next to him. This is when I finally realise that Pica was slightly behind her mates' throne.

Moving swiftly I take my place, my eyes trained on the wooden doors. I could hear footsteps, two light ones and the other slightly heavier. Jane was easy to tell, as her size makes her steps lighter.

The door opens and my hand flies to my mouth in shock at the two people in front of me. Marcus's head whips around to me, his eyes wide as he stares at the space between me and the man.

"You're my great grandfather" I utter shocked, stumbling forward until I was within arm's reach. His eyes were a deep red; his hair was a shaggy brown with a blonde tint. His skin was marred by bites, like the one I have permanently on my wrist.

"Hello Isabella." He drawls a soft smile on his face. My arms were instantly around him. Hugging him tightly, I still had my family. He smelled of leather and the desert after the rain. He smelled like home, like Phoenix, like Gran Helene.

* * *

**A/N: you all should know who he is :P if not well, wow. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all those reviewed :) **

**Due to stress related problems i'm updating (even though its updating day), and next week it will be a thursday, i'll be away for the weekend from friday till tuesday. Well i'll update if i get my ch back from my beta**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight SM does.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__the door opens and my hand flies to my mouth in shock at the two people in front of me. Marcus's head whips around to me, his eyes wide as he stares at the space between me and the man. _

"_You're my great grandfather" I utter shocked, stumbling forward until I was within arm's reach. His eyes were a deep red; his hair was a shaggy brown with a blonde tint. His skin was marred by bites, like the one I have permanently on my wrist. _

"_Hello Isabella." He drawls a soft smile on his face. My arms instantly were around him. Hugging me tightly, I still had my family. He smelled of leather and the desert after the rain._

* * *

**Caius POV**

The girl was changing; I could hear her heart staggering, her blood sizzling as the venom coursed through her. It has been a day and a half and yet no sound was made, standing from my chambers I make my way to the room, surprised to see Sulpicia here.

"Caius, what a surprise!" Aro exclaims happily.

"She's quiet" I say, slightly confused as I look at the girl by the fire.

"Why is she by the fire?" I ask, they all share a look before Aro sighs.

"She's not burning, it's the cold change" he informs me, my mind flashes back to my change, I was freezing, and it felt as if my veins were freezer burning me. Thankfully I had been changed in a great drought and the sun scorched the earth.

"She's got a day left" Marcus informed me from his spot near the bed, I took the open chair near her. My chest felt a little better at that.

"Have you realised it yet brother?" Marcus asks his dark eyes boring into my soul.

"Figured out what? What should I know that you are keeping from me _brother" _I snarl furious once more, causing the girl to whimper, her head turning to face me. My beast instantly calms down at the sound, my brows furrow in confusion.

Why am I so attracted to the changing mortal in front of me? Ever since Athenodora returned to her brother when Didyme died, I have been furious, so hateful against the world and those beings in it.

But this human in front of me stirred up unwanted feelings, ones that 1500 years ago I had locked away.

_Do you really not want those feelings? _My beast purred in me, and for once I was unsure.

I stared into the fire, keeping an eye on the girl in my peripheral as I loose myself in my thoughts.

I couldn't place these feelings, the constant want to hold her in my arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. To cherish her and remove the wall I had built so long ago, no, I refuse to think such things. When she wakes I will have to make her hate me, but why does that thought churn my stomach and twist my heart?

A scream rippled the air, shaking me from my thoughts to see Isabella, the girl, her back arched as she grips at her chest. Her heart beats three more times before stopping; her eyes instantly snap open as my brothers and sister move towards the door. Her body moves away from me and into a crouch snarling at everyone. I refused to move and when her eyes met mine, a fire I knew all too well was flickering in her eyes.

"FUCK NO!" she growls out, her eyes filling with a want so familiar. My chest pulled me towards her, begging to take her, to hold her.

"LEAVE!" she snarls, pleased her hands shaped like claws or talons. I couldn't help but smirk at her; does she think I am frightened of this? That I would so easily obey her?

"You will leave; if I have to make you I will do so! King or not!" she snarls once more, I stand to my full height, the robe moving as I do. A smirk on my lips and I gesture for her to make me move, the scars on my arms should make her fear me.

Amazed, though that no fear shows. The door slamming open as she walks towards me, her eyes a dark deep red that seemed to capture me, pull me into her beauty and power.

"I said leave" her voice was like ice, my smile slips from my face as a soft shimmer of blue casts over me, my eyes widened as I felt the pressure around me, holding me in place. She has captured me like a net traps a wild beast. I struggle trying to free myself from this hold, only to be thrown from her room and having the door slammed in my face.

A growl escapes my lips and I walk in a rage to the throne room. She wasn't afraid of me? For the first time, someone besides my brothers and sister is not afraid of my scars. It is as if she didn't even see them, how could this be.

The door opens revealing my brothers, smirking at me as I paced like the wild beast she had held me like.

"We have visitors coming" Aro tells me as he sits on his throne. His eyes never leaving my face, expectant.

"What brother?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"How do you feel Caius." He asks, capturing Marcus's interest too.

"I feel angry, confused. I feel things I haven't felt ever, not even with Athenodora. My beast is stated, yet restless." I gasp out, the truth of the words and the confession hitting me hard.

"Masters" Alec's voice was at the door interrupting us.

"Yes Alec?" Aro asks, not pleased by the sudden appearance.

"There are two nomads on the way. Felix has informed me they are here to see the newborn." Alec informed us, Marcus and Aro shared a quick look.

"Isabella, will you and Pica come to the throne room" Marcus whispers, not a few seconds later they were at the door.

"Pica, Bella. We do have guests coming to see you il mio bambino caro" Marcus gestures for her to stand by his side as Pica takes her place, this unsettled me so, she should be by my side.

"What vampire does she know besides the Cullen's?" I growl angry, snapping at them, these emotions are consuming me.

"They claim to know her family" Marcus hisses, when were we informed of this?

"Master, the two nomads are here" Jane exclaimed at the door.

"Ah, go get them." Aro exclaims excited, his hands clapping together.

"Bella would you be so kind as to stand by my side" Marcus asks once more, I hold back a growl as she does so, choosing to look towards the door. Waiting for our guests to arrive. The door opens revealing two nomads, a female and a male, both marred by bites. A gasp gains my attention and I turn to see Isabella so shocked that I felt a little worried.

"You're my great grandfather" she stumbled forward, stopping several feet away. A growl building in my chest at his close proximity to her, family or not, she was still a female and she belonged to me.

_Yes, she is ours… _my beast purrs shocking me.

No, this possibly couldn't be. Standing I leave the room swiftly, escaping to my chambers to deal with this new development.

Every emotion since I had laid eyes on the human, every thought, ever subtle hint my brothers have said to me comes rushing back and I fall back on my bed, my room spinning. Was it possible for vampires to black out?

This woman, the woman not only three days ago came in here a mere human, cattle, pleading for her family and home town. Not for her life, no she was willing to throw it away for the people she loves and the innocents of the area.

And in that dress that dress that seemed to call to my beast and make her frail body so beautiful, even more so now. Her change had filled her out, filling the dress perfectly, defining her hourglass figure. How could I have not seen it? Her beauty, her bravery, her passion.

And then there was me, the foolish man who had did all he could to hurt her, to chase her away. She was my mate, it all made sense now, but Aphrodite had blessed me a creature I didn't deserve.

"Ah so you finally realised did you?" spinning, I snarl at the intruder. It was the vampire who was related to my mate, who she had been so pleased to see. I let out a roar, crouching ready to attack, only to stop when I see that he is only standing there, looking down, neck bared.

"Who are you nomad. How do you know what I have come to realise?" I growl lowly, straightening from my crouch.

"I have a gift if you say, one for just knowing, and much like my great granddaughter." He tells me, his drawl thick.

"And?" I ask my eyes following his movements as he moves to sit down. Trusting man, too trusting if I say so myself, gift or not.

"You don't scare me Caius; I was under the rule of the Major for quite some time. You know the God of War right? Well I'm the Captain, but you can call me Peter" he tells me his eyes now looking directly at me.

I had heard of the God of War and his violent ways, he was someone who people had claimed that even he could best me. He had vicious ways and violent tendencies, but the last we heard of him, he was a part of the… Cullen Coven.

"Yes, he was a part of my grandchild's downfall. I am currently not speaking with him as of right now. You and I need to have a little talk." He says gesturing to the seat in front of him. Scowling I did as he asked, not too pleased to be ordered around like someone who was a commoner.

"Now that's one thing you need to cut the shit out, just because you are our so called kings doesn't make you superior to the rest of us. My grandchild will not tolerate petty thoughts and self-absorbed, 'holier than you' men like you. She already had Edward Cullen to be like that, do you want to be classed like that fucker?" he asks me, my scowl deepening, he had a point.

"But I would not change for her, I can try to be less judging but I cannot change fully." I finish off my thoughts out loud.

"I know, but that's better than being an asshole, also you better treat her right, or I will personally along with Marcus, rip and shred you" he snarls in a threat, leaning forward in his chair, teeth bared.

Though he didn't scare me I nodded, I knew that his words were true and I did not want to face the wrath of Marcus. After all Marcus was older then I, not many people knew that he was my sire, the one who taught me all I knew now. He was also older then Aro, and Aro's sire.

"Good, now… There is a shop in Florence you need to visit and you alone, but you must go now." With that he was gone from my chambers, leaving me confused, racing to the tower the moon was almost ready to set. With a last look around I dropped from the tower and took off towards Florence like Peter had told me to.

How I would find this shop, a single shop amongst thousands, was beyond me. But I managed to get there little before dawn. I roamed the streets till I came to a little store, my mates scent protruding from the open door. A little old lady stood, looking at me with a fond smile and a knowing look in her eyes.

"Ah I have been waiting for you, now come inside out of the dark" she gestures; I couldn't help but do so. Little knick knacks littered the place amongst the furniture and clothing.

"How did you know I was coming here?" I ask her, my eyes scrutinising the woman.

"Oh just a feeling, but I had a young woman come in the other day, so sad she was. I gave her this pretty dress, and I knew she was going somewhere important, that she would bring me great business." The old woman said, walking to the glass cabinet at the other side of the store.

She hummed and shook her head as she looked at several pieces of jewellery that nestled in their velvet beds.

"Ah Hah!" she exclaims before opening a dusty case, grabbing a velvet pouch.

"Here, you give this to her, it is for her" she tells me, placing the soft fragile bag in my hands. Her hands were fire hot; it felt like I was roasting.

"What is it?" I ask, peaking into the bag. With a gasp, I pour the delicate gold chain in my palm; on the end was a pendant, a swan with ruby eyes. It was so perfect and very her.

"How much?" I ask pulling out the money clip I carry with me.

"Hmm, 75 cent euros" she tells me, her eyes twinkling. With a furrow of my brow I glance at the very expensive looking necklace in my palm.

"I can't offer you just that, this is a very well priceless piece." I tell her.

"75c is all I ask for it, you will come back and next time bring something you think is worth it." She tells me the twinkle still there as she begins to shove me out the door; this little lady has a lot of strength for a fragile human.

"Give it to her when you get back, good things will come of this" she tells me before closing the door, the lights flicking off. Strange human, but for some reason I knew what to bring next time, what her words are telling me.

I place the chain back into the safety of the pouch and placing it in my pocket, the sun was almost rising and I needed to get back. Quickly I make my way to Volterra, making it inside just as the sun had spread its rays over the town.

"Master!" Gianna exclaimed in surprise as I entered the lobby, her head bowed in respect, showing she was lower than I. I nod to her before breezing past her, Jane and Alec at the door leading to the gardens.

"Master, Master Aro and Marcus were worried when you disappeared; they told us if we saw you to tell you that you are requested when your business has been finished." Jane explains her eyes low.

"Thank you Jane, Alec. Where is Isabella?" I ask.

"She's in the gardens Master, with the Nomad woman." Alec informs me, opening the door.

"Thank you both, you are dismissed." With that they bowed and left, leaving me to find Isabella in peace. I found them easily, her laughter leading the way. They were near the fountain, the one I had built long ago for Didyme and Marcus for their wedding day.

The female nomad saw me first, her face dropping ever so slightly, Isabella seeing her reaction turned, her hair fanning out as she spun. The sun shining off her skin casting little prisms of light, rainbows, she was beautiful, how I didn't see it before just shocks me.

"What do you want Caius" she snarls.

"Bella!" the woman gasps.

"Will you excuse us Charlotte, there is something we need to discuss" she replies, her eyes narrowed in anger, determination.

"Are you sure?" the woman, Charlotte asks concerned.

"Charlotte, come" Peter's voice was commanding but soft; he stood at the garden doors holding his hand out to his mate. She casts one last lingering worried look before leaving.

"What do you want Caius? Have you come to terrorise the newborn more?" she snarks at me, spinning, turning her back on me to smell the roses. It showed many signs, one that she trusts me not to attack her, and another to show that she does not fear me.

"I have come to apologise" I tell her, my voice weird with an emotion I have never used. She spins to face me once more, her eyes betraying her emotionless face.

"Why" she asks, voice hollow. But her eyes tell a story, she was feeling such confusion and surprise.

"Because I have come to realise something that means a great deal to me, I should treat no other lesser then I because I am a king, it's just I have been so alone and how I am for a very long time. My wife left me, and the death of Didyme the person who I considered a sister, I just changed to a bitter man" I explain, sad, but still the reasons were no excuse.

She cocks her head to the side. Her eyes focused on me, but I felt she wasn't looking at me at all. Flickers of emotions cross her features as time passes.

"Hm" she utters standing straight.

"So Caius, are you telling me this because I am your mate?" she says so offhandedly that it both shocks and cuts me to the core.

"I, uh, hm… yes" I finish off in a sigh.

"I still think you are a cold hearted asshole" She tells me, picking the leaves off a rose.

"I know, I can accept that" I tell her, standing at her side, my fingers trailing over the delicate petals of the rose bud.

"I don't think I could try to be with you Caius, I have heard of the horrors you caused, seen how many of the vampires see you, fear you. How could I love a man so vindictive and cruel? How will I ever know that you would truly be able love me?" she whispers her voice the broken shell of what she was when she was first here.

"I don't know" I tell her honestly, so detached.

"How can I prove myself to be worthy? To show you the man I once was?" I ask, looking down at her small frame. How did I not notice the height difference? She looked so fragile and delicate like the soft petals of a rose, yet I knew she was strong and very capable of destroying, her shield and the oozing power signalled that to me.

"I don't know" she whispers the words I had just uttered to her, my wall that I had built so long ago taking another hit, making it weaker, destroying it slightly.

I was also warring in myself if I should give her the necklace or not, but the old woman's words echoed in my head and before I knew what I was doing my hand was open, the little satchel nestled in my palm ready for her to pluck it away.

She pauses slightly, looking at me curiously as I waited for her to take it. Slowly her hand moves and grips the bag gently with her fingers; she was doing so well with her senses and everything else I forget she's a new born.

"Is this for me?" she whispers looking at the bag with an odd expression.

"Yes, I was told it was meant for you" I tell her honestly, because it was indeed true. That little old wise woman had told me so. She casts me a long look before slowly opening the bag and pouring the necklace into her hand. She gasps, her free hand covering her mouth as tears well into her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" she asks me, bewildered.

"Florence, this little old lady gave it to me" I tell her, her eyes shoot to me in surprise before a smile graced her face.

"_That strange old woman_" she muttered, her eyes going back to the pendant, her fingers stroking the swan lovingly.

"My Gran Marie told me stories of her time, she was from Florence. Her mother had a necklace that she lost long ago; it was passed down from generation to generation. There was an image with this necklace. You don't know how much this means to me" she chokes out; suddenly her arms were wrapped around me, hugging me tightly.

I froze for a second then awkwardly wrapped my arms around her. She smells like the sweetest of berries and lavender.

"Thank you Caius" she whispers, looking up from her spot in my arms.

"You're welcome Isabella" I whisper softly, enjoying the comfort of her arms around me. It's been so long that I have had a hug, or any comfort from a woman.

After several more minutes of that, she extracted herself from my arms turning, gripping her hair with one hand as the other holds out the necklace. With a soft smile, I take the necklace and carefully place it around her neck, pulling the few strands of hair she missed away from the chain. She turns her hand holding the swan to her chest as her twinkling eyes look up at me, so full of joy and unshed tears.

"I'll try Caius" she whispers, standing on her toes, placing a soft kiss to my cheek and leaving.

My body tingled with the electricity her lips caused, my hand moving to touch the spot where her lips met my skin. A smile broke on my face, my heart swelling with an unknown emotion as her words echo in my head.

_She would try… _

_She would try to see me for me, to look past all the hate… _

_And I will try for her, to be a better man, to prove my, not love yet, but some form of devotion to her. _

And in a way I knew how I can start; protecting the very thing she came here for. With a new look on everything I made my way to the throne room, I needed to talk with my brothers because that nomad seeking my mate, to harm her, to destroy the very thing that she is, will suffer at my hands.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think of Caius? Was it worth the wait to see his point of view? **

**I Also dont accept Guest Reviews, unless it is an author who can't sign in and leave thier penn. **

**Please Review **

**Ellie **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all those reviewed :) ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU to my AWESOME BETA! And to Aeron Li, who sends me nearly a page long review. I love you!**

******Please not I DO NOT accept Guest Reviews, unless you are an author who can't sign in/or cant be bothered as long as you post it in the review. As I will be away friday and no acsess to a computer I updated early. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight SM does.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__My body tingled with the electricity her lips caused, my hand moving to touch the spot where her lips met my skin. A smile broke on my face, my heart swelling with an unknown emotion as her words echo in my head. _

_She would try… _

_She would try to see me for me, to look past all the hate… _

_And I will try for her, to be a better man, to prove my, not love yet, but some form of devotion to her. _

_And in a way I knew how I can start; protecting the very thing she came here for. With a new look on everything I made my way to the throne room, I needed to talk with my brothers because that nomad seeking my mate, to harm her, to destroy the very thing that she is, will suffer at my hands._

* * *

**Bella POV**

It has been two days since I woke to this life, two days since I had found my great grandfather, two days since I had said to Caius I would try and two days since I had begun my training. I had several people train me, Renata was a shield but she could only expand her shield with contact. Whereas I knew I didn't need contact, but the problem was, after that day I had been trying hard to use it again, with no such luck.

Then there was Demitri, Afton and Felix; the fighters. Demitri was the head of the guard and the one who taught hand to hand combat, also the fucker I ran into when I first came here. Afton was a skilled fighter, a natural, but his job was to train my emotions, to be able to channel each emotion in different circumstances. Felix was a brute, bigger than Emmett and goofy as all fuck, and well he, he was my test dummy.

"Again" Demitri orders, his voice bored. I stared at Felix across the room, a big goofy grin on his face. He was eating this shit up, my whole body ached, a feat itself for being a vampire. But being tossed around like a fucking rag doll well that was starting to piss me off.

"Yes Bella, use that anger, channel it" Afton's thick accent instructs me from the other side.

With a smirk I dash forward, Felix soon after, I saw his movement to the right and went left only to find myself spinning till I landed harshly on the ground. How the fuck does he keep doing that?

"AGAIN!" Demitri's voice was sharper.

"_If he doesn't shut up I might hurt him" _Izzy growled, rubbing her temples. I stood straight, my head cocking to the side like I normally do when I see Izzy, a trait that comes with Peter as well. He had been trying to explain the knowing thing, apparently it was genetic in his side and if Gran Helene was changed she would have had it too.

When I explained how I see my old self, she tells me things too like the knowing thing he was stunned, speechless. He didn't know how to explain that, nor did he think I was crazy, all he said was to trust my inner self she would never steer me wrong.

"Bella!" Demitri snaps frustrated, it's been 9 hours at this. Me fighting, failing and him getting snappy.

"_Close your eyes Bella" _Izzy whispers in my ear, her hands resting on my shoulders as she does so. Instantly without question I close my eyes, my hearing enhancing to balance out my lack of vision.

"_Good, now listen." _She whispers again, and I do. I could hear the kings muffled speech on the other side of the castle, one louder than the rest; _Caius. _Pica was in the gardens with Jane and two others humming as she prunes her garden. For a queen she refuses to let anyone touch them, to maintain them.

The sound of the city could be heard in a muffle buzz, several other vampires chatting, moving, hearts thumping. But that's what one part of my mind was focused on, the main part was Felix, he was charging towards me. I could hear the air around him, shift and whistle as he charges.

He was getting closer and I could feel that he was coming from the left.

"_Duck and spin around now!" _Izzy commands. I do, ducking, hearing the whoosh of his arms spinning over me. I spin right in a full 360 my hands slamming in between his shoulder blades instantly causing him to gasp as his body collides with Demitri.

My eyes fly open at the cursing and I couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Demitri was imbedded into the wall head first while Felix leaned over gasping for air as Dem kicks him.

"Way to go Bella. You are improving, what caused you to do that?" Afton asks, coming to my side with a soft pat on the shoulder.

"My inner self, my gift of knowing as you and many others call it" I tell him offhandedly why smiling. Demitri snarled finally snapped, brushing the debris from his robe and clothes. I could feel Izzy inside of me, giving me power and knowledge, it felt amazing.

"Enough show me! Fight me!" he snarls removing his robe, letting it fall to the floor in a pile. He was dressed in a black fitting button down and jeans. Funnily enough he had a pair of fuck ugly loafers on his feet that just made me laugh more.

"Alright Demi, let's see what you got" I snarl at him, a smirk still on my face, tautening him.

The doors opened revealing the twins, Peter, Charlotte and the kings. Demitri moved to the other side of the arena while I took my stance, our newest onlookers took their places; I swear every room must have a throne.

Cocking my head to the side I smirk at Caius. He was stiff in his seat, hands clenched in what seemed to be stress and anger. Peter on the other hand was looking on at me with a proud smile, causing me to smirk. Oh I knew that look; he knew I was going to win.

Closing my eyes I did what I did with Felix, I listened. The kings were murmuring in their native tongue, I could instantly tell who they were, Marcus was calm and relaxed, Aro curious and excited, my mate, my Caius was furious and strained. Jane, Alec and Peter were placing bets; Jane and Pete on me while Alec betted on Demitri.

I swiftly lean back as the gust of wind flew over me, his flour and wood scent washing over me. My hand shoots out gripping his ankle and with a swift flick he was spinning and colliding towards the wall.

His growl was loud and any other time, I think, would frighten any newborn vampire, but I wasn't an ordinary newborn vampire. No I was born for this life and had a determined streak of not wanting to be weak ever again. He charged again, to the left, only to move right at the last second. His fist connected with my ribs, a crack echoing the stone room like thunder followed by my hiss of pain and Caius's roar of fury.

Spinning, ignoring the pain my back was to his, my left arm wrapped around his neck, yanking backwards. Jumping I twist, bringing his body to face the ground landing with a boom, three inches in the stone. My knee between his shoulders, my hand ripping his head back and my teeth poised to kill. He was frozen, his hands at surrender as a 'holy shit' escapes his lips.

With a giggle I help him up, he dusts himself off instantly and shakes his head, a smile on his face and all signs of anger gone.

"Okay, I guess there isn't much more I can teach you… You remember everything I have said, and can do it effectively with your eyes closed. Well done Bella" he chuckles glancing in the direction of his masters, paling slightly at the murderous glare of Caius.

"Don't worry about him Demi, he won't hurt you" I said smirking in the same direction, the warning in my tone.

"AH my baby girl, I knew you would win" Pete said rushing to my side, surprising everyone but me, Jane gave me a hug.

"I won 1000 dollars because of you. Alec always wins!" she cheers happily showing me the wad of cash and pointing to her pouting brother.

"You're quite the gem Isabella" Aro muses slightly, Marcus and Caius each giving him a warning growl and glare. "But I must agree with my brothers about training you to be a queen" he hurriedly adds on to sooth his brothers. I smirk; I had a feeling that I would rarely go on missions till I was fully trained to perfection.

"How's your ribs baby girl?" Peter whispers to be softly, his hand on my shoulder. I wince slightly but signal to him that they are healing, I just need to hunt.

"Bella needs to feed, her ribs are healing slowly from that blow" Peter tells the others, Pica and Char at my side instantly. Where did Pica come from? Turning my head I saw that there was a door to the gardens. Huh.

It was discussed between the three of us if I needed to hunt it would be with them, for some reason I couldn't hunt with a male around, poor Felix got a new bite to his arm when he tried to hunt with me. With one last smirk over my shoulder I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw Felix subconsciously rub his arm where I bit him.

**Peter POV **

Finding my great granddaughter had been the joy of my life, I hadn't seen her since she was a little girl living with that sorry excuse for a mother of hers. I remember the year I went back to tell her who I was because she would have been seventeen the same age as I told my daughter Helene. But she was nowhere to be found, I searched high and low for her till I realised she would be with her father. So Charlotte and I went to see Jasper, in seek for the granddaughter I wished to find.

That's when I found out, there was a photo of her with the family and another of her and Edward locked in a loving embrace. I fought hard and long to see her, to tell her who I was but Edward and the family, including my own sire refused, even when I told them she was the last of my daughters line. They didn't care; to them I was a human drinker, a threat to _their _Isabella. So I left, I left furious and swearing one day that I would be there when all their fuck ups come to surface.

Then one day my gift told me she was in Italy, with the Volturi to be in fact, but my gift gave no more evidence. So like any other protective grandfather would do, I went to the Cullen's seeking answers, only to find that they had left, breaking her only a few months beforehand.

I couldn't wait till they returned to that mass of rubble they used to call home.

So when my mate and I came here, we were shocked and joyful that she was a vampire, and unharmed. The kings Marcus and Aro explained to me how important she was, not only to Marcus being her sire but to Caius being her mate. That was a fucking huge shock to the brain; my baby girl would be the mate to one of the most feared vampires in the world. I was not happy, in fact I was terrified, but seeing her around him and vice versa well it changed my mind a little.

His face softened completely around her, looking at her with fondness that I am pretty sure no vampire or human has ever seen on his face. She wouldn't give in though, she saw how he was with her, how he was with everyone. But it was good he took my advice, because when she saw that little swan pendant she agreed to try and I know she would too.

"Tell me of this Nomad, the one wanting her head." I ask, my voice the familiar sharp tenor of the Captain. Even my beast knew she was our blood and to be protected at all costs.

"The Cullen's killed her mate, so she wants Isabella. She has created an army for her, and from our scouts she has been causing quite the mess." Marcus lets out a low rumble as he tells me.

"I told Jasper letting that psychopath go would lead to trouble" I growl, my hands clenched as I spun to face them.

"When will she be here?" I ask, my hands itching to get in her skin, to rip it from the bone.

"We are only scouting as of yet, she is creating more and more newborns. We need to discuss this with Isabella present, we don't want her thinking that we are keeping this from her" Aro explains, my head nodding in agreement, I knew that would go badly.

"But we are also thinking of bringing the Cullen's in for punishment at the vampires trial" Caius growls out in a sick victory. I just got the feeling he has been waiting for an excuse to break apart the Cullen coven and this was it.

Any other time I would disagree and try to defend my sire, my brother. But for all he's done, for hurting my grandchild, with the knowing fact of that and not telling me about them leaving her, wide open and in danger, well he deserves this. I know Jasper couldn't be fucked about being separated from his Coven, but his mate would be utterly devastated but I could care less for that little bitch. But her being utterly devastated will upset him; torture him for the rest of his life, with the knowledge he was partly to blame.

"What will be the punishment?" Our heads whipped around to see Bella, all bright eyes and refreshed.

"We were hoping you would give us a reasonable one, without the death penalty. Edward on the other hand, he is to be judged for a harsher crime." Aro explained I saw my grandbaby nod her head in acceptance before jumping up to sit on the ledge.

"Separate them, permanently. Make sure they can never be in a larger coven ever again; make sure they can never change a living soul ever again. Remove them from their day to day lives for a century or two." She says offhandedly as if that was the most simple and effective punishment, but in truth, that was. As I was thinking before, the Cullen's would be shattered to be separated from the coven and the outside world.

"Hmm, that seems like a very well thought out punishment suitable for their crime." Aro mused, Marcus agreeing with him. Of course Caius wanted to destroy the Cullen's but even he too could not disagree with his mate.

"And of Edward?" she asks, her voice cold and hollow.

"He will pay severally with his life." Caius growled, looking away.

"He forfeited his life leaving you in the forest with the knowledge of Victoria and of the rules; his trial will be the same as the nomad." Aro informed her carefully, she sighs but nods. She felt no love for the fucker, no emotion to him.

"Hmm… When will that fucking bitch be here? I have a bone to pick with her!" Isabella snarls furious, her eyes darkening quickly.

"When the guards get their orders," Marcus sooths his progeny, though it did little effect cause her eyes narrowed, a fire of anger burning in them.

"Give them the orders, that woman is terrorizing my family, my friends. I want her here and I want her dead" she snarls, her hands clenched.

"Demitri" Aro ordered, that boy must be trained very well if he knew what to do instantly. Turning my head I see that his phone is already out and is talking away.

"They will move tonight, do you wish for them to bring her second in command as well? And kill all the newborns, she has 13 so far." Demitri asks his voice grim.

"Bring them all." Aro sighs out with a shake of his head. But I knew he only wanted all of them to see if he can get any more recruits to the guard. Demitri nods, his brows pulled down as he orders the scouts to bring them in.

"Who do you have with them?" I ask, my eyes going to the witch twins. Normally things like that they would send Demitri, Felix and the witch twins to handle all of this.

"We have Chelsea, Corin and a few other guards" Aro informed me, his hand gesturing as if it was uninteresting. But I fucking knew Chelsea and that bitch is able to fuck with your bonds; I've seen her make a whole army bow to her before turning them against their masters.

"So Chelsea will bind them to her, to make them follow?" I snark back, they may be our rulers but as I said to Caius no less than the rest of us.

"Yes if it is necessary" he replies, his voice clipped. He was looking down at me disapprovingly, he didn't like that I knew of Chelsea.

"Fine! But no vampire would stay with you if they knew you had manipulated them to stay!" I snarl before spinning on the spot and exiting the building out to the gardens. I felt my grandbaby's eyes on me as I exit.

It was dark, the moon was full and the sky clear. Millions of stars could be seen, just like at home, it was beautiful. I find a spot of open grass and lay down, not caring that it was damp with mildew, or that my clothes would be stained when I got up, I was just enjoying the moment.

"You know, I loved looking at the stars at night. Gran Helene always took me to the middle of the paddock and we'd just lay back and look at the sky, she'd tell me stories of when she was younger, what Dad was like, what her husband was like. It was the things I loved the most about her, the stories." Bella told me softly, coming to my side. I knew she would come, but I didn't expect it so suddenly.

"You should make a sound when moving suga' cause if I didn't know you were coming I would have attacked you" I drawl out, tilting my head back to see her.

"Sorry, can I join your patch of silence?" she asks me, I chuckled and shook my head.

"Sure Baby girl, pull up a patch." I chuckle out while going back to looking at the stars; Bella instantly lies down, using my stomach as a pillow. My free hand finds itself combing through her locks soothingly, a sigh of contentment escaping her.

"Gran use to do this all the time when I was little, always until I fell asleep." She whispers softly, sadly. I savour the little stories she tells me of my daughter, there was a lot I had missed out in her life and that saddened me.

"I use to do it to her at night before… before I became this" I explain, my voice cracking in the middle.

"Can you tell me?" she whispers, flipping on her stomach, her arms folded under her head, still on my stomach.

"I was coming home from business, I was in the marines, and I was the go to guy for plans. I was travelling though Texas; I don't know where or when he found me. It was night time, I knew I wasn't afraid but I knew my end was near, I just knew I wouldn't be able to see my family again. To hold my little girl in my arms or tell my wife that I loved her one last time, I remember being pulled into a dark alley by cold hands, the pull of blood leaving my body as the strong arms gripped me. I didn't struggle, I knew I wouldn't escape. That's when he stopped, he saw my potential, and he didn't feel my fear, only acceptance." I tell her, my voice sounding hollow. "That's when the burning began" I tell her with a sad sigh.

"Jasper was your sire?" she asks and I nod.

"Then… Then why didn't you come see me sooner?" she whispers sitting up, her head turned as she put two and two together.

"I wanted to, I fought tooth and nail to see you but the Cullen's wouldn't risk you. To them they were yours and I was just another _human eater_" I spat out angrily, she turns, her eyes flaring with anger.

"You could have secretly come!" she snarled, I sat up then growling in warning.

"Do you think I didn't try? That pixie bitch saw all, Edward would instantly find you and Jasper would be kicking my ass!" I growl out in anger, not at her, at _them. _

"Fucking Cullen's, I was nothing but a pet to them" she utters disgusted, my head whipped to hers in fury. What the fuck did she just utter?

"Excuse me?" I snarl out, her eyes shooting to mine, so full of sadness, worthlessness and utter defeat.

"Edward told me I wasn't good enough for him, that he was sick of pretending to be something he wasn't… That he didn't want me… Then he left me in the forest" she finishes off in a whisper, head hanging in shame. I shot up; my head flung back as I let out a roar of utter fury, fuck Victoria and ripping the flesh from her bones, no Edward Cullen just reached the top of my fucking hit list.

"You are too good for him baby girl, Edward Cullen is a pussy with his head so far shoved up his ass that he can't see straight. Y_ou are worth it" _I stress the last part, her head shoots to mine, her eyes sparkling with an emotion I didn't quite understand.

"Jasper told me that too" she whispers to me, a smile playing on her lips. Instantly Jasper was slightly knocked down my shit list, close to good graces but he was still getting a fucking ass whooping.

"Smart man" I chuckle before helping her up off the damp grass.

"So how's the Caius thing coming along?" I ask after a short minute of silence. She sighs, her hand instantly fiddling with the necklace he gave her.

"Good, yeah good" she tells me her eyes sparkling with happiness for the first time tonight.

And I was happy too, things were coming to plan.

"Good baby girl" I tell her, pulling her to my side before returning to look at the stars. Everything was alright right now.

* * *

**A/N: Nawww sweet? Do you like it? How about Peter's POV? Was it good? *Bites lip***

**Please Review **

**Ellie **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all those reviewed :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight SM does.**

* * *

_Previously,  
"So how's the Caius thing coming along?" I ask after a short minute of silence. She sighs, her hand instantly fiddling with the necklace he gave her. _

"_Good, yeah good" she tells me her eyes sparkling with happiness for the first time tonight. _

_And I was happy too, things were coming to plan. _

"_Good baby girl" I tell her, pulling her to my side before returning to look at the stars. Everything was alright right now._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was in the study, well Marcus's study with him and Peter. I was in love with all the books here and it has been the only thing keeping me from tearing everyone here to bits. I was getting anxious and I was starting to understand what the others meant by newborn emotions. I was twitchy, I could feel her getting closer, she was not far away now in the holds of the guards.

My hands twitched, crushing the book I was holding now into dust. Marcus's eyes shot to me, as did Peters as I stood cursing, brushing the dust away.

"Sorry Marcus" I utter to him apologetically, he waves his hand dismissively while placing down his own book.

"It is okay Bella, it happens." He chuckles before pulling a lever to one of the bookcases, causing it to swing open revealing a lot more books.

"Pride and Prejudice" Peter tells him, his eyes still glued to his civil war book.

"Hmmm… oh yes, here it is" Marcus's utters while pulling down a book from the shelf and walking to where I was standing. In his hands was another book of Pride and Prejudice, what?

"It happens a lot more than you think Bella" he chuckles to me, Peter smirks along with him.

"Who?" I ask him, but I already knew the answer. Caius.

"Caius of course baby girl" Peter chuckles at me, casually flipping the next page.

"Speaking of my brother, how are you too fairing?" Marcus asks as he sits by my side in the empty chair. I sigh, how could I reply to him? How could I tell him that there is something there, I feel the pull, but I can't, just can't be with someone who thinks the way he does, and has done such horrible things without offending him? Because I know Marcus has done things that are rarely spoken, but in some way it was justified, he had killed the beasts that took his mate, his Didyme.

While Caius, Caius loved to torture vampires and treats them like they are below him. He also is the reason that many of the children of the moon and shifters are eradicated upon this earth. He ordered that after Marcus came back so silent and destroyed from his hunt, but the fact still remains. He was a cruel man, and yet I have seen the softness in him, the tenderness and the person who cared for something other than himself.

"Ah yes, I know that look well" Marcus utters, knocking me from my thoughts, his hand patting my knee comfortingly while giving me a knowing look.

"You are worried about all of Caius's ways and views, you are worried that because he is a cold and cruel man he would not love you so honestly, so fully, and you are afraid of that." he whispers to me, I felt my breath hitch as it all came out.

"Oh Marcus, I don't know what to do. I said I would try, that I would try to see past it all but I don't know. I feel something, I have seen his kindness, how he can be so soft and sweet, but that is only once and I have not seen it since. I know he cannot change fully for me and I accept that, I wouldn't want that but I cannot take it constantly even if we are alone. I can't say I love him, because I don't yet. I need to see the real him, to be able to trust him Marcus" I choke out, standing I start to pace. Peter's book closes with a snap and he stands in front of me, stopping me with a soft grip to the shoulders. His eyes were sharp and the firelight flickered in his bright red eyes, calming me somewhat.

"Bella, I think you and Caius should have a little chat, he's in his study" he tells me softly while spinning me to face the door.

"Are you not going to stop him?" I ask exasperated to my maker. My reply from him was an opening of the door and a soft shove out, followed by their chuckles.

"Jerks" I utter to them, of course earning boisterous laughter from them both.

With a sigh I sought out Caius, it wasn't hard to find him, his scent lead a very strong trail to his office. His smell reminded me of home in a way, spices and freshly cooked bread mixed in with fresh rain, home. Another sigh escapes my lips as I stop in front of the thick black wooden door, it looked menacing and I'm sure that he requested it that way. Raising my hand slowly I knock on the door, lightly, almost non-existent.

"Come in Isabella" his voice calls me from behind the door, how he knew I was there was… oh, he could feel the mating bond, sense I was near, just like I could when he is near. Silly me.

I slowly open the door, just enough to stick my head through. His office wasn't like Marcus's, no, it was nearly bare of all things only some paintings and weapons littering the wall. My eyes widened when I saw the claws of a wolf above the mantle of the fireplace.

"You can come in fully Isabella" he tells me from his desk, piles of parchments sat to the side.

"Can we talk Caius?" I ask him, my voice quiet but strong. He placed the quill down on his desk and stood, gesturing me to come in.

"Is something wrong?" he asks concerned coming to my side. His eyes alight with worry as they flick all over me, his hands twitching to touch me.

"No Caius, I came to talk. To… to get to know you more, I want to know the man behind the hate, the anger." I tell him softly, the worry was instantly gone, replaced by an emotion I couldn't believe. Surprise, hope, adoration.

"What would you like to know?" he asks, sitting on the large plush chair near the fire. What is it with these men and the huge chairs near the fire?

"Where are you from? Better yet, when?" I ask seriously trying not to seem embarrassed about asking such a question.

"Hmm I have lost time on when it was, but it was long ago. My name is famous over the lands, even today. But now and sine I have been changed, I am Caius Volturi." He sighs sadly. "I am Gaius Julius Caesar."

"Sweet Baby Jesus in a whore house" it flew out of my mouth like a whisper, his boisterous laughter filling the room. I swear I've been around Peter too much, his weird curses.

"I haven't heard that before, that's an interesting way to show surprise" Caius chuckles, his face moving in a way that just didn't seem right for him.

"How... How were you changed?" I had to know.

"I was... uh hem" he cleared his throat, which I found suspicious since we didn't need to. "I was with two women when Marcus came in and changed me" he mumbled embarrassed. I couldn't help but let out a laugh and a slight choke of shock.

"Marcus changed you too?" I managed to get out after I recovered. He stiffens slightly, like he did something wrong and didn't know it.

"Yes, Marcus changed myself and Aro. He's a few hundred years older than us, but not many people bar the immediate family know that" Ah so now I understood, Marcus being the eldest of them all and the true sire is little known and it wanted to stay that way.

"It's okay, I won't tell" I sooth him.

"I burnt for 3 days, Marcus spoke to me telling me why he changed me, what it was like to be a vampire" he chuckled out, looking down with a smile.

"What did he say?" I had to know, I needed to know the Marcus of then.

"It's okay Julius; you will be stronger, immortal and fearful. I wanted you as my brother, as my sword in this life. When you wake, don't slaughter the village" he told me, a faraway look in his eyes. He finally looked like the man I saw not long ago, not overruled by his anger.

"Of course I didn't slaughter the town, I tried. My newborn lust and my anger at everything caused my beast to take control. Marcus has a scar from his collar bone to his sternum of where my teeth caused damage" he told me sheepishly. I couldn't help but shake my head, I could never picture Marcus with scars, surely he has them but with his long sleeves and robe it is hard to tell. There is one right above his left eye, a bite I think.

"Have you been married?" I blurt out, I needed to know.

"I have yes. Her name was Athenodora. She's still alive; she lives with her brothers in Romania, the coven who wants to destroy us. We decided to divorce though, she found her mate in someone else." He explained to me, I couldn't help the envy and hate that flared at me until he explained that she had found her mate.

"After that, Didyme died, I loved her like a sister. I took my anger and loss out on everyone, not caring who I hurt or what. That's how I got my reputation, that and I am a natural fighter, warrior." He sighs out.

"That's good and all, but I want to know you, the real you. What's your favourite colour? Do you like to read? Do you have a hobby of sorts?" I rattle off to him; they were ordinary things but needed to know questions.

"Curious thing, I like a certain shade of red, and has a tint of purple much like your dress. Yes I like to read, I don't have certain favourites, what you call classics I call books. And yes I do have a hobby, you have seen it quite a lot." He tells me a smirk playing on his lips at the end, I leant forward curious, my brows rose as I stare at him.

"Are you going to tell me?" I ask slightly annoyed, causing him to smirk.

"Not yet, tell me what your favourite colour is?" he asks me, leaning back in his chair.

_Oh so he wants to play this game..._

"Brown, now what is your hobby" I answer, ending with a question and taunting smirk. Oh yes, two can play at this game.

"I paint, sculpt, every art work you have seen in the castle is mine… Why brown?" he says so casually that it shocks me to the core. All the amazing artworks that I can't help but admire are his? He captures the beauty and life in every single thing; I'm shocked to my core.

"Brown is warm, warm I miss. In Forks everything was green, too green that I missed the warmth but I like purple too, pastel purple… I never would have pegged you for an artist, but the more I sit here, the more I believe it. Do you miss being human?" I explain to him, once again finishing with a question as I lean back in the chair. He frowns, not mad but deep in thought.

"Yes and no, I don't miss the sickness, the pain. But I think I miss sleeping and eating the most, that and being able to walk freely among others in the daylight. I miss the sun caressing my skin like fires warmth in the winter, being able to tilt my head back and soak it in." he sighs outs, his eyes fluttering close as a soft smile graces his lips as he remembers.

Seeing him like this, it stirred many things within me. He was open, no walls, he was vulnerable and I could see myself with him, see him loving me and me loving him. I know it would take a while for that to happen, but I can see it and I didn't mind that at all.

"I miss the sun too, wriggling my toes in the sand." I tell him after a few seconds of silence, I just didn't want to disturb him.

"You are a strange hu… Vampire" he tells me, cutting of the word human. I raise my brow at his little slip but chose not to ask.

"Do you like music?" I had to ask, as per usual.

"Believe it or not I do, I like the blues. Such soulful music, you?" he tells me, a little smirk playing on his lips as he takes in my dumbfound expression.

"Yeah, I like country, it's my secret addiction. Johnny Cash was amazing..." I tell him, a soft smile on my face as I remember listening to Johnny cash with gran… "But I love Elvis" I sigh out with a smile.

"I've met them both, on trips to America, they were quite odd" Caius chuckles out.

"Oh…" there wasn't much I could really say, I didn't want to ask, I didn't want to ruin my memories with my family about the real men who helped create them.

We spent the next few minutes in silence, he was staring in the fire intently, his brows scrunched together. I shook my head, I felt like I was thinking in a loop, always wondering the same thing… How could a man like him be so cruel? Have they not seen his tenderness? Have they not seen how lonely and longing he seems to be? And yet I have seen the man people have explained to me.

"I don't get you" I whisper, my eyes now locked onto the fire. I could still see him though, frowning at me.

"I… I don't quite understand?" he asks confused, leaning slightly forward.

"First you're so cold towards me, you hated me and then you show up with a necklace, now you're so friendly… Why?" I ask, now fully looking at him. He stands, his face a blank mask, his eyes showing all his emotions.

"You make me feel… things. Things I haven't felt in such a long time, or if ever. You waltz into the room, dressed in my favourite colour, brave. It brought out things in me I didn't know how to explain or even begin to understand" He stresses, hands clenched.

"I felt vulnerable, so much confused me, and I defaulted to anger. I wanted you to hate me; I still can't explain it all. But that dress, that dress. When you woke in your vampire form, it clung to you, defined you." His eyes were wide and desire filled, so much passion was there.

_I have had that dress in this shop for a very long time; it was waiting for someone to claim it._ The old lady's knowing smile flashes in my mind, as do her words.

"_That strange old lady…" _I whisper his head snapping back to me instantly, his brows high.

"Excuse me?" He asks slightly hurt and angry.

I stood moving to stand closer to him, letting my body, my heart and soul guide me for once. I was almost flushed against him, the electricity sparking between us. I grasp his hand into mine, not once looking from his eyes.

"I went to this shop in Florence when I got here, this woman pulled me into her shop and showed me that dress, claiming that it had been waiting for me." I explain to him, a smile breaks out on his face as he lets out a deep chuckle.

"She gave me your necklace" he tells me once more, now with a tone of understanding.

"It must have meant to be" I whisper to him, giggling softly.

"You're so beautiful you know that?" he whispers, his breath fanning across my face. I knew if I were human I would have swooned, but this was different, my whole head swirled, basked in it. But I still kept somewhat clear headed.

"It's been said" I say casually.

"No you really are, not just on the outside but in here too" he says laying his hand on my chest, not my heart.

"Not my heart?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I can't say, I have yet to get the chance to know it. But you are a strong, brave woman. You came into here, snarks and pleas, against some of the toughest creatures and royals. You stood up to me, _me, _where all others cower at a glance. There is more to you that leaves me guessing, wondering." He whispers so soft I knew if I were human I would have not heard it.

"I've seen another side of you, a side that is caring, funny, so much more. I could see us together, I could see our future. But there is still this thing about you that makes me wary, I don't know if it's because of what happened or because of how you were to me, or are to others…" I trail off slightly confused by my words, by my thoughts.

"Maybe if you give me a chance, I can prove to you what type of man I am" he whispers "I can't say that I love you, because I don't believe in love at first sight, but there is electricity between us. I do hope I can get a chance to know you more, to get the chance at that." He tells me honestly, causing me to smile as he rests his forehead on mine.

"I would like that. I too don't believe in love at first sight, but I cannot deny the electricity between us." I tell him, a soft smile still on my face.

"May I kiss you? It sounds so boyish but I do not want to step over boundaries as some would say" he asks, his eyes smouldering, darkening. With one soft nod, his lips were on mine.

They were soft, almost like the rose petals in the garden. I could tell this was new to him, like it was new to me. I wasn't stupid to not think that he had been with other woman, but I meant the softness, intimacy of it all.

My hands snake their way up to his back, one into his hair as he pulls me tightly against him in a lovers embrace. His tongue flicking my bottom lip for entrance, it was a slow dance at first, before both our tongues were fighting for dominance. A moan escapes me as he nibbles on my lip softly, pulling back to once more rest his forehead on mine, his eyes closed with an air of awe and something else around him.

I felt it too, the sensation that I was complete, that I belonged here right in his arms. I was safe and would be loved, cherished and desired by this man.

A sharp rapping of knuckles on the door causes us to split apart quickly, straightening out our rumpled clothes and hair.

"En..Enter" Caius calls out, his eyes wide as he clears his throat. Looking down quickly with a familiar pose, I couldn't believe my eyes. Caius would be blushing if he were human.

"M-Master?" It was a vampire I had yet to meet, sticks her head through the gap of the door. Scars littered her face and flesh, hair shaved on the sides, long in the middle.

"Come in Corin…" he sighs out, the door slides open more, just enough to show her whole body.

"Master, I was sent back a head by Chelsea. She has the red head in captive and is en route." She reports nervously, her eyes flickering to me and widening. "M-Mistress, I am sorry I didn't see you… M-Master M-Marcus has also been informed by Jane, Alec, Demitri and Felix that they have the-the Cullen's and the D-Denali's. They will arrive just after Ch-Chelsea is here with her prisoner." She stutters out, I never knew a vampire to stutter.

"Thank you for informing us Corin, how far away are they both?" still the blank tone and mask.

"They will be here within the day Master" she replies timidly.

My heart clenches though, I curse my inner self for not informing me of this, and the bitch usually pops up all fucking snarks and taunts to inform me. I had to face the family who had caused me so much pain now?

"_I didn't want to interrupt you" _I turn my head to where Caius was sitting before he walked back to his desk. Speak of the devil and she shall arrive, I narrow my yes down at her.

"_What you were" _she sighs out with an eye roll, standing.

"_You will be fine, they won't hurt you anymore" _she whispers to me knowingly, her hands resting on my shoulders as she glances at Caius. _"We have a family now, Peter, Charlotte, the Volturi and Jane will be next to you the whole time. You are strong now Bella."_

This made me feel a little better, she was right; they couldn't hurt me any more now. My coven, my family won't allow it. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, my inner self was right.

With the new thoughts in mind, I walked over to where Caius was waiting for me at the door, Corin was gone by now, she must have left when Izzy was here.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks me, his face softer now.

"Yes… I think I will be" I tell him with a smile, my arm looping through his as we make our way towards the throne room.

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone Aww? And I realised I had to update early due to many reasons, but i'll just say I wont be in any condition to crawl from my bed tomorrow :D**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all those reviewed :) **

**There is only one more chapter left :( There might be a sequel, I have the outline for the sequel but it will depend on when I plan to write it or if it's highly demanded.  
I'm updating a day early and when Ch 9 comes back i'll update then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight SM does.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__This made me feel a little better, she was right; they couldn't hurt me any more now. My coven, my family won't allow it. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, my inner self was right. _

_With the new thoughts in mind, I walked over to where Caius was waiting for me at the door, Corin was gone by now, she must have left when Izzy was here. _

"_Are you going to be okay?" He asks me, his face softer now. _

"_Yes… I think I will be" I tell him with a smile, my arm looping through his as we make our way towards the throne room._

* * *

**Jane POV**

The cold air was just a simple breeze against my skin. My brother, Demitri and Felix were trailing behind me as we moved silently, deadly through the darkened forest and snow.

We had been sent here by our master to fetch the Cullen's for their trial. I had agreed straight away before Master Marcus and Aro finished what they were saying, surprising them and the others.

Bella, my new mistress was to be protected at all times. She also had seen past my youthful looks to the woman in side of me. She like a rare few didn't see me as a child and that was something that I truly desire by all.

She was different, something about her attracted all those she comes in contact with, changing them drastically. I respect her, very much so. I have even asked the Masters if I could be her guard if she so needs, they were surprised but gave me my wish, so at the trial upon those who have done her wrong, I will be by her side.

I couldn't wait to cause pain to those who dared to try and come near her in my presence.

"Jane" I turn my head slightly to my twin, Alec was looking at me his brows raised in question.

"Yes?" I sigh out my question.

"What are you thinking about sister? You have a delighted smile on your face." He asks me curiously, slowing just a bit.

"Torturing those who have hurt our mistress." It was a simple answer, one that needs no explanation. I saw Demitri stiffen, his eyes darkening with rage as he looks at me. I knew his rage wasn't directed at me, but to those who had hurt her.

"I will be by her side in the trial." He states darkly, his eyes glinting with excitement.

"As will I, I have requested to be her personal guard if need be" I state to them.

"As have we" the boys replied with chuckles.

"There is something about her isn't there, that seems to attract everyone?" Felix chuckles.

"Yes Felix there is, now the Cullen's and the Denali's are five miles away. They are all together, I assume waiting for us." Demitri informs us, his head cocked to the side.

"Let's get this done." I sigh out before taking of in the direction Demitri stated. I could smell them, their fear as I got closer, it was a pleasing smell. They should be fearful of us, of why we are coming.

Slowing down to a walk, I remove my hood as I step out from the tree line, the boys doing the same as they follow behind me.

The Cullen and Denali covens were lined up, Eleazer and Carlisle at the front, their mate's behind them looking worried.

"Jane, Alec, Felix, Demitri what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Carlisle asks pleasantly surprised. My eyes snap to the short boyish girl next to the god of war, this must be the seer.

"Drop the pleasant surprise Carlisle, your seer has informed you why we are here or you would not have gathered the Denali's and stand as you are" I sigh out in a detached voice.

"We don't know why you are here Jane, Alice informed us that you were coming" Eleazer states formally, his head bowed a little. Even when he isn't part of our coven he respects our little traditions of sort. I was and always will be higher up the guard then him, so bowing his head a little shows respect.

"The Cullen's are to come with us for trial" gasps and cries of horror fills the silence by both covens.

"WE HAVE DONE NOTHING!" Snarls the blonde from the Cullen coven. My eyes snap to her instantly and down she falls, screaming out in agony.

"JANE!" Carlisle gasps; with a roll of my eyes I lift my power. She lies still, gasping for air as she looks at me in horror, her mate snarling.

"So you didn't kill a vampire and left his mate alive?" Felix asks almost mockingly. This time it was only the Denali coven to gasp on horror.

"I TOLD YOU!" Snarls the God of War towards Edward; their mind reader, "I TOLD YOU SHE WAS HIS MATE! BUT NO THE EMPATH WAS WRONG!" his hands fly up angrily and I couldn't help but lift my eyes in amusement towards Demitri, it seems he has been domesticated.

"She wasn't thinking about him!" the mind reader snarls back.

"Thoughts can be pushed behind other thoughts… Can you read everything or just surface thoughts Edward?" I ask in a taunting manner. His head drops as he looks away, giving me and everyone his answer.

"Edward!" Carlisles mate, Esme gasps.

"How did this come to light Jane?" Eleazer asks me.

"A human came to us, begging for our help. This vampire was making an army and threatening the life of her family and everyone in her town. She exchanged her life for our protection" I state, I let a memory of Bella and Demitri 'slip' when I first saw her. She was thin, purple bags under her eyes and even though she was taunting Dem, her eyes were flat.

"NO!" Edward yells out in agony, falling to his knees. "Bella" he sobs.

"Edward? What do you mean Bella?" Esme gasps out a look of disbelief on her face.

"The next words out of your mouth better be 'she is okay'…" the brute threatened, a look of rage that seemed out of place was directed at his pathetic brother.

"She sacrificed her life as a human for our protection as I said. I'm actually quite surprised Carlisle, for someone who values human life, you left someone you claimed to be family behind, a human with a vampire hunting for her, to extract her revenge" I state simply, smirking internally as look of utter horror and sheer guilt masks his face, I had hit him where it hurts the most.

"Did you know about Isabella, Eleazer?" Demitri asks his voice sharp, dark.

His head dips slightly, his eyes looking away from us, indicating that indeed he knew of her.

"What a pity, you will have to be put on trial for your knowledge, I'm afraid; the master's won't go easy on you all" Alec tittered by my side, his hands clasped together in what I knew to be a joyous thing, but to others would look like he was sorry about it.

"Yes I understand" he utters sadly, his eyes going sharply to Carlisle in disappointment.

"Bring nothing; you are in our custody now. You will be treated as such; you are not to talk, not to address anyone unless spoken to. If you step out of line, try to escape, then my brother and I will incapacitate you." I state, my eyes trailing over to the blonde and smirking at the others. Pleased when I saw they shiver in fear.

"We will go without any problems." Esme states, her voice sad but leaving no room for argument as her eyes narrow at her son.

"Good, we have a plane waiting at the airport, we will leave now." Alec informs, bringing his hood back up to cover his face.

The seer broke down into sobs as her mate walks forward before his family, her mindless chatter about darkness. She couldn't see anything of the future; she couldn't see how everything would end. With one last smirk, I pull my hood up and direct them to move. Demitri and Felix taking the lead, while Alec and I trail behind them our eyes watching their every movement. We couldn't let our Masters and Mistresses down.

**Bella POV **

We stood in the throne room, the whole guard littering the walls standing as witnesses and in a way so they could easily step in if need be. I stood by the side, where the people who are making the accused crime stand, my new black robe around me, my hood covering my face, as my brown locks peak out and curl down my chest drawing attention to my Volturi family crest.

We had been in this room for a while, waiting. Only in the last half hour has everything began to form together, Victoria was in the dungeons under two faithful guards, the Cullen's and Denali's were in the guest wings on the other side of the castle.

Jane and Demitri stood by my side, their faces set in a determined mask. We had kindled a special bond, Demi when we first met, our banters and lessons, Jane from our talks. She has opened up to me so much in our short conversations; I had truly started to respect her as a friend, a sister.

They, as in the kings had nailed into me the customs of trail so to speak, going over it again and again till I understood. Then Picia comes in, smiles as she so proudly hands me a cloak and the Volturi Crest. I had been so shocked, proud and welled with so much emotion. The Cullen's had never given me their crest, in the whole year I was with them, they never made me family.

I was all but a pet, a thing for them to use and play house with. I see that now, I was a means to their muse. I felt my lips tug down and my brows furrow, my hands clench. I felt the rage and that fucking hole began to boil and rip open in my chest.

A small hand grasped my arm, under my cloak and on the bare skin of my wrist. Looking down at Jane, her little angelic face twisted in worry, she was the only one who could see my face as she was shorter than I.

'I am okay' I mouth to her, my eyes pleading with her. Her eyes darken but she nods, she knew what I was trying to say.

'He will hurt' she tells me back with her eyes.

A knock on the door draws everyone's attention, Chelsea entering the room, her raven hair down to the lower back in thick curly locks. Peter's stotic and anger filled face followed suit with a scowling charlotte by his side.

"Masters, Victoria and her second in command has been incapacitated and is awaiting your word." Chelsea reports in a thick Italian accent, much like a few who have been here for a while.

"And of the Cullen's and Denali's?" Aro asks Peter with a clipped tone, he was not impressed by his 'good friends'.

"They are angry, they are worried, confused as to why they are being put to trial as well. But there is a strain with them. They too await your word Aro" he answers before coming to stand by my side, behind Jane.

"Very well, we shall bring Victoria in first, I wish to hear her so called story" he orders darkly, his hand twisting in a beckoning way. Caius's face was the worst of them all, twisted in a horrible way. No one looked at him without flinching; he was truly the beast they claimed him to be. But I saw past all this hate and anger, he was going to do this for me, he would be the one to carry out the death of Victoria. I just hope he leaves me her head to throw in the pyre myself.

"He will suga', he will," Peter whispers to me.

"Are you okay Gran Pappy?" I ask in a lighter tone, knowing it would make him laugh, he just loves that shit.

"No darlin' I'm not okay, my brother an' my maker has failed me this time. He has changed so much 'cause of that Keebler of a mate of his. He knew what them leavin' would do to you an' didn't call me to tell me what had happened. I had thought I lost you an' my grandson has lost his only daughter because of that fucker" he whispers to me, his voice infuriated, his accent thick with his rage.

My mood darkened more as I gripped his hand tightly in my own. Jasper knew of Peter and his relation to me, the whole Cullen's did. Now it all makes sense when Edward stuck to me like glue for a weekend before James's attack, Peter and Char had come to see me.

"Why am I being treated like this? I AM THE VICTIM" the oh so familiar voice of that redheaded bitch filled the room. A male dragged by Felix entered behind them, snarls trying to escape past his locked jaw, his flesh ripping by his struggles from Felix's nails.

"You have been very messy in Seattle; you know who we are yes?" Aro asks, standing from his throne, all cheer that was there before gone.

"Yesss, but I am a victim of a coven not far from there! They stole my mate, they killed him without provocation!" she snarls out, as she was shoved to her knees by an unknown vampire. The male ceased his struggles as her words reach his ears; disbelief filled those dark orbs of his.

"Hmm, see we have first-hand knowledge of your mistakes… Your James had hunted on the covens land, had hunted for one of their own." He gritted out walking towards her.

"_He hates that he has to say you were part of their coven… to say you still are," Izzy whispers in my ear. _

"THAT'S A LIE!" she screeched her eyes darting around the room wildly. But that was stilled as Aro wrapped one pale hand around her throat tightly, he was using his gift. Disgust washed across his face as he let go of her like fire.

"You dare lie to me? You have done many things in the past with your mate, many young women, men and children have suffered greatly at yours and your mate. You lead this man in the ruse of loving him and yet here he is, to die for his crimes" Aro states disgusted, gesturing to the frozen male on the floor.

"Felix, Alec if you would be so kind as to dispose of him?" he sighs out, causing the male to scream and fight as they ripped him apart, his cries for Victoria falling on her deaf ears. In the end he gave up the fight and let them shred and burn him.

"Victoria, you are here today to face trials of exposure, torture of humans and vampires of the like for sick pleasure, for hunting on another coven's land and to seek vengeance on a human that had no power over your mates life" He states loud, clear, causing all the guard to growl when they stated she had been torturing our kind for pleasure.

"Alec if you would so please to get the Cullen's and the Denali's" with that he was gone from the room with a swift bow, returning mere 5 seconds later with the family that had hurt me so much.

It was like a blow to the gut that Jane and Peter steadied me while Demitri blocked their view to me. Bless him.

I could still see them, through the gap of his arm and side, they still looked the same, but an air of grief clung to them. Edward, _Edward _was still the same, still a boy.

"YOU!" Victoria snarls, pouncing to get them but only to be tugged back, her feet flying up with the momentum and the chain around her neck threw her to the ground.

"_It's made of titanium, venom and ash… It was made to hold werewolves but found it is just as effective with vampires" _Izzy told me, her eyes dark and hungry for pain.

"Who made it?" I breathe out, Jane casting me an odd look.

"_Caius" _she breathes out, casting me a devilish smirk.

"Aro my old friend" Carlisle greets warmly, his smile dropping when Aro just stared down at him with a blank look.

"We are not friends here now in this room Carlisle, you are on trial. A witness to this one and you will be on trial for your crimes next." Gasps could be heard from those around the room who knew him and not the reason as to why he was here.

"I don't understand Aro, we have done no wrong." A roar escapes Marcus and Caius's lips in perfect harmony as they stand. Shocking the fuck out of me and everyone in the room, the Cullen's and Denali's especially.

"So you didn't leave a _human _with the knowledge of our existence?" Caius snarls, his eyes flashing with what I know is guilt, but it was the role he has to play.

"Uh… Um... Yes but she wouldn't have told a soul, it doesn't matter anyway, she died by the Volturi's hands" a lot of brows rose at his words, snarls by those around me and from behind Aro could be heard.

"Ah, Jane my dear come here" Aro beckons her forth with a fond smile.

"Yes Master?" she asks with a bow.

"Did you tell them that Isabella is dead?" He asks soft.

"No master, I stated that she had exchanged life for those she loves, not that she was dead" she says, turning her head to smirk at their wide 'oh shit' eyes.

"Thank you Jane, please go back to your place" he states before once again his eyes turned hard and narrowed at the blonde pariah.

"Now make your case against Victoria and her crimes" He orders a very shamed Carlisle.

"She and her two coven mates had been hunting on our land for a week or two. We weren't able to catch them, that was until the day we were out playing baseball. They had heard the noise and came to join us, James her mate had caught scent of Edwards mate…" A growl interrupted him and all eyes went to Caius. Who covered his mistake by looking at Victoria, very clever he is.

"They left, but Alice saw that James was hunting Isabella, that he wanted her blood. Laurent, Irina's mate had come to warn us and left, Alice and Jasper had taken Isabella to Phoenix hopefully while we tried to track James. But he had managed to slip us and get to Bella, luring her into a ballet studio not far from where she lived. By the time Edward got there, He had broken her leg. While trying to escape, James threw her into the mirrors and bit her." More gasps, this time Peter gripped my hand hard his shoulders shaking with rage.

"And why not let her change?" Marcus asks his voice sharp.

"I didn't want to risk her soul" Edward whispered as if that answered everything.

"Hmm, interesting." He uttered before gesturing them to continue.

"Edward sucked the venom out and we had killed James" Carlisle finishes of wary.

"LIES! LIES!" Victoria screams, only to fall silent as a cloud of mist touches her. Alec.

"Again with your lies Victoria," Aro tisks out in a sigh, his finger moving left and right like a parent would scold a child.

"Everyone, what is your verdict upon the crimes of Victoria?" Aro asks his loyal followers.

"Death" they uttered in a singular harmony, many sounds meshing together to utter her death march.

"Dispose of her" with that, Alec's gift was removed, her thrashing and growls.

"Wait... She is mine." Caius utters standing, his eyes dark with vengeance.

He stalks forward with a grace I have never seen, my eyes glued to him. As all eyes were, wide with horror and awe.

"_Watch our mate" _Izzy whispers in awe, raw pleasure.

And I did, I watched as he circled her, I watched as his nails sliced through her like butter. Venom splattering and sizzling the stone as her wails and roars filled the silence. It was like watching a car wreck, you just couldn't look away. No one could look away as Caius shredded her into ribbons, a laugh escaping his lips. Others were horrified, but I saw the beauty in it, his beauty and power. This man that had been bestowed upon me for a mate was magnificent; he was dealing out the pain she had caused me.

With each of her screams I felt better, may that be wrong of me I didn't care, but I was a little bit pleased at her pain. She was suffering at my mates hands for all the wrong doings she has caused upon me, making me suffer, making me drown in the fact innocents were dying because of me, my pack was running ragged because of me.

I felt stronger now, I could feel myself become whole again, not quite but a little bit more.

With a mighty roar, Caius had removed her head from her shoulders, letting it role to the floor with carelessness.

"Place the head in a box and leave it in my chambers" He orders someone as his chest heaved in his anger. His eyes catching mine, they showed such sorrow, such emotion and a million questions but one stood out.

Did he do wrong, did he scare me.

I gave him a soft smile easing all his worry. His shoulders sagging in relief as he walks back to his throne.

"With that filth gone, we now here stand for the trial of the Cullen Coven. You are here Cullen Coven under the charges of exposure, of leaving a human to defend herself against a vengeful vampire and in that cause the reason why so many have suffered." Aro's voice had a new edge to it, one of pleasure at seeing Carlisle's family fall apart.

"And who makes these claims" someone, I don't know who asks. The king's eyes snap to my direction, Demitri stepping from the side as my hands grip the edges of my hood, slowly with my face blank I remove it. Gasps from the family who had abandoned me so reached my ears.

"I, Isabella Swan Volturi… The human they abandoned" with that chaos followed.

* * *

**A/N: Gasps a cliffy :P *ducks and hide* **

**Please Review **

**Ellie **


	9. Chapter 9, Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you to all those reviewed :) **

**I want to thank my BETA for being an amazing patient sport at my story, pretty sure it wouldn't be this amazing without her, so thank you :D **

**Big thanks to those who helped me a bit with all of this and their excitement over updates :D **

**As promised I updated this when I got Ch 9 back :) so here is the last chapter for now... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight SM does.**

* * *

_Previously,  
__"With that filth gone, we now here stand for the trial of the Cullen Coven. You are here Cullen Coven under the charges of exposure, of leaving a human to defend herself against a vengeful vampire and in that cause the reason why so many have suffered." Aro's voice had a new edge to it, one of pleasure at seeing Carlisle's family fall apart. _

"_And who makes these claims" someone, I don't know who asks. The king's eyes snap to my direction, Demitri stepping from the side as my hands grip the edges of my hood, slowly with my face blank I remove it. Gasps from the family who had abandoned me so reached my ears. _

"_I, Isabella Swan Volturi… The human they abandoned" with that chaos followed._

* * *

**Peter POV**

I waited in the very room I knew the Cullen's and my so called brother would be escorted too. Charlotte's little hands clenched my arm tightly as her teeth grind together in her rage, I didn't wince nor calm her as her nails dug through my flesh. I too was mad, but we couldn't destroy the castle in our rage, we need to have words with Jasper first.

My Grandbaby has been through hell because of him and his family. So words will be said and then I will make my way to the throne room to be with her, to support her in this shit storm that is coming. When I heard Jane's footsteps I couldn't contain the growl in my chest.

"Shh suga' you'll get to dish out some of your anger soon" Char purrs, her hand rubbing up and down my chest soothingly.

"I know, I am just extremely pissed off" I tell her with gritted teeth.

"You are to stay here until you are called for trial" Jane says coldly, opening the door for them.

"Thank you Jane" Carlisle replies before entering, his coven and the Denali's hot on his tail, not seeing the glare Jane was giving them all.

Her eyes trailed over to me, giving me a knowing look before shutting the door. They had yet to notice us yet, as we were standing in the corner; they were more worried about what was to come.

"Alice can you see the outcome?" Carlisle asks, looking at the meddling manipulative elf.

She shakes her head vigorously her eyes rimmed red. "No, I haven't been able to see anything since Jane and the guard showed up!" she wails.

Jasper stood stoic as she gripped his arm for comfort, but I knew that look and when I felt my mate grip me tighter, she too knew. This wasn't Jasper, no this was the Major and he looked pissed off. But that still won't stop me from fucking him up, no, blood comes before venom.

The Denali's were a mix, Eleazer for once looked furious as he spoke in hushed angry tones with Carlisle, the sisters actually had their backs to them, they hated the Volturi still for killing their mother.

"Jasper, can you ask Peter and Charlotte to help us, to help plead our case?" Carlisle asks, there was silence in the room as Jasper breathed in sharply, his head snapping to me as my fury exploded.

"You want me to help you?" I ask out in a growl, causing all their eyes to snap to me.

"Yes, that's what he asked" Snapped Alice, her voice grating to my ears.

"You want me to help you? The very coven that had hurt my granddaughter, you know the one you left broken? The very one you refused to let me see, or tell me you had left her in the first place?" I drawl out casually calm, the Denali's backed up, their eyes wide as their eyes flickered between me and the Cullen's.

"Yes…" Carlisle breathed out warily as I leant forward in my chair.

"No. I will not help you." I utter darkly, my lips pulling back over my teeth.

"Jasper, do something" Alice cried out, but I knew for a fact he did not hear her, his eyes never left me. I could see all the emotions behind the black ones of his; he has gotten sloppy at hiding them from me.

He was shamed; he fucking knew that he fucked up big time and won't help them in any way.

"No, I have failed my brother, my captain. I will not help either an' will accept whatever punishment they 'ave for us." He drawls out, his voice rough.

"JASPER! How could you not help me, help us?" Alice cries, causing his eyes to snap to her.

"Silence Alice, I have let you manipulate me for long enough. When this trial is over I will teach you what it means t'be a male's mate. You will stay quite unless I say you can speak otherwise, I am tired of your spoilt attitude." He snaps at her, causing the Cullen's to inhale sharply and Alice to whimper and cringe away.

I couldn't help but smirk though, in the world that we are, the Cullen's are clueless. As bad as it may be, men rule over the woman when it comes to certain things, for we are slightly stronger than they. But when it is home based, the woman will take charge. As an example, Charlotte even though mad has not said a word, because she knows right now I am still in charge. Though if someone was to call her something derogatory, like a woman she is allowed to attack, or if it was a male have choice words and let me take care of the filth.

"You don't expect…" Alice was cut off sharply with a dark look from her mate, with defeat in her eyes she hung her head and looked down.

"I can't forgive you Major. She is of blood an' you let your family keep me from her, you should 'ave informed me immediately of the red head an' of your departure" I growl when I saw him begin to ask for forgiveness.

Standing I begin to move to the exit, not even bothering to look at the fuckers.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?" He asks, as I walk past. I pause ever so slightly and look at him. I didn't even bother answering him, I just kept walking.

"Peter?" I heard Char whisper to me, I knew she wanted to say something so I paused in the door way. Knowing what is about to come.

"I am disappointed in you Jasper, so very disappointed and… and I don't think I can ever look at your face again. You have failed Major Whitlock, you have failed and you should be ashamed of yourself." She chokes out, I knew this was hard for her, she loved Jasper like blood. To her he was the brother she wished she had, and to do this, to hurt me and Isabella this way…

"Charlotte what are you saying?" he chokes out.

"I don't want to be a Whitlock anymore… I'm a Swan." And with that she left, her hand to her mouth as she dashes down the hall sobbing. I cast one last hard look over my shoulder and take off after her.

"I am so angry at him" she cries out as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know sweetheart, I know. We need to get to the throne room now, they're about to bring _Victoria_ in." I whisper, my voice darkening at that fucking poor excuse of a woman's name.

With a sad sigh, I knew, I knew that this trial was going to change everything for my baby girl. Yet, I don't know if it's a bad or a good thing.

**Bella POV**

Edwards face morphed into one of shock and then pure rage as he looked at me. The rest of the Cullen's stared on in shock along with the Denali coven as I continued to step forward until I was on the ground floor.

"I, Isabella, state crimes against this coven" I say strong, loud.

"And say what have the Cullen coven done to you child?" I turn my eyes unto a woman I have never met before, her eyes were a dark red, her lips a deep crimson and yet there was no lipstick.

"Edward Cullen, the only unmated member in the coven had become interested in me. We had dated and I had found out their secret… On my 18th year of birth there was an accident with Jasper Hale, three days later I was left broken and shattered in the forest" I state my eyes now boring into Edwards.

"I was stated as just a plaything for the family… That I was not worth it… and he left me there, in the forest with a vindictive vampire wanting my head for something I had no control over. I a human, alone in the woods with a vampire seeking revenge for a mate! Who here knows of what a mate would become and do for vengeance over something so life changing as that?" I ask darkly, my eyes scanning the horror stricken faces in the room.

A snarl so loud erupts the room, all eyes finding my mate's enraged form. His nostrils flared as venom dripped from his exposed teeth, eyes so black that even the whites were gone.

"Caius…" I breathe and instantly his beast is soothed somewhat. His eyes still black, his teeth still exposed but the spring he was in, ready to strike was gone.

"Edward, did you really do that?" Esme gasps, breaking the silence. My eyes whip to her horrified frame as she stares in horror at her so called son. Rosalie and Emmett, along with Jasper too looked pissed. Alice, Alice oh poor Alice knew what he said.

"Yes" he replied sharply, his eyes glaring at Caius. "But I did it because I love her, she is mine! I didn't want to risk her soul to become a monster like us. I wanted her to be human and move on from me" he states, his gold black eyes.

"But now she's a vampire with a _monster" _he snarls disgusted as he looks at my mate.

A surge went through me, one that felt so odd yet comforting at the same time. Izzy's smirking face flashed before me, her form see through now as she looks at me and then to Edward, her eyes now dark and mouth twisted in a smirk that made me even shiver.

"_He's lying…" _she utters to me, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Tell the truth Edward Cullen" I heard myself hiss in Izzy's voice.

"IT IS THE TRUTH!" He snaps at me, his eyes darkening more.

Another surge courses through me as I push away my pain at his leaving, letting my anger surge through me. This power was strengthening, I embraced my pain and my anger over this, letting it go. I saw Izzy fade a bit more, her eyes glowing with joy as I stared down Edward-fucking-Cullen.

"_Yess… You finally found me!"_ she cheers before slamming into me. I felt my body hum and spark as I finally felt complete. I finally felt like myself again, the strong, self-assured, independent me.

"YOU LIE!" I hiss angrily, not moving from my spot. I was not to touch him till I was given the okay. But they didn't say anything about having a fucking go at them.

"No man who claims that would say such horrible things. You told me I wasn't worth it, that I wasn't good enough. You told me all these things with what you say as to help me move on! What woman would ever feel good about herself if someone who she thought was the most perfect creature to find out she wasn't good enough for said perfection? What woman would ever recover from that and move on to a human man when there will always be that worthless feeling nagging at her? You tell me Edward Cullen, you tell me the truth. I deserve as much!" I hiss, gasps from those around me, followed by roars of fury.

Edward's eyes flickered around to the faces; he was getting twitchy, looking for a way to escape. Wincing when he heard something that he didn't like hearing, threats I presume.

"Bella we didn't know… If we…" My snarl cut off Esme causing Carlisle to snarl at me in retaliation, only to stop when several, well, all of the Volturi crouched ready to spring at him, their teeth bared.

"If what Esme? If you knew what he said to me? Or if you knew he left me in the forest with a bitch after me? But you knew the last one, Jasper tried to warn you. I find it laughable that you take word from a child, who cares about no one but himself over a war veteran with the gift of empathy" I laugh out, Jasper's eyes shone with awe as I shoved her shit right back.

"And don't even start Carlisle. The so called coven leader, or should I call you sheep? YOU are the leader, NOT Edward or Alice. YOU could have overruled him, YOU should know better that if I was truly Edwards mate it would kill me. YOU are a disgrace for what you have caused to me, my family, and your own. Countless times I have seen you take praise over the workings of Edward and Alice. What about Rosalie? The woman you turned for your first born. Or Emmett the one so lost and in heart a little boy looking for reassurance who hides his pain behind laughter and jokes or what about Jasper? Did you think of him? Truly did you, I see your head saying yes, but I don't think you ever considered his gift." I hiss stepping forward as my voice grew dark. I knew all now, it's all coming to me and I knew this would redeem Jasper somewhat to Peter.

I wasn't doing this for him though; I was doing it for Peter. No matter how hard he would hide it, losing his friend in Jas is killing him inside.

"Someone once told me the diet you choose to partake in only curbs the burning but the thirst is always there. Bloodlust is hunger, hunger is an emotion. You starve yourselves in front of Jasper, and he feels it all! He feels your thirst and doesn't complain AND YET YOU BLAME HIM FOR SLIP UPS AND IT BEING HIS WEAKNESS!" I roar the room shook with the power as I struggled to keep myself from lunging and or crushing him with my shield.

"And Alice, oh little Alice. You knew what Edward was doing… I don't need to say more than that, Jasper is gonna' teach you a lesson soon enough more than what I could ever say to you." I chuckle darkly at her quivering form before my eyes snap back to Esme's shaking form.

"So tell me Esme if what?" I laugh out, standing straight. My eyes going to the kings who looked pissed and yet mighty proud at me. They weren't angry at me of course, no it was them.

"I have said my peace. I want this finished" I sigh out before turning my back on them. I felt gasps as a roar of rage came from behind me. I closed my eyes and waited, I knew he was coming and I knew he was going to attack, his anger growing with each word I uttered to his family. I spun as his arms flew over my head, my nails digging into the soft flesh of his calf and yanking. His body flew and collided into the marble ground, sending up rubble and dust. I snarl down at him, not moving to attack unless given the order.

"Oh Edward, you just made a huge fucking mistake" I tisked at him with a laugh.

"Please Aro forgive us, forgive him. He didn't mean to attack her" Carlisle begged Aro desperately.

"Your son just attacked my mate Carlisle" Caius uttered darkly, roughly as he leaned forward in the chair. Gasps and Esme's sob could be heard while a snarling Edward struggled under Demi's and Felix's strong holds.

"I want this finished brother, let us give our ruling." Caius utters to Aro.

"Yes I quite agree." He replies.

"For your crimes against breaking the number one rule would be considered death, but we think that would be an easy punishment for your coven. So we have decided as a punishment that the Cullen Coven be separated for eternality. You will have to serve on the guard for 100 years and lose all contact with the human world. You will not be able to be a doctor. Your family will no longer be able to be with you for longer than one week a year. You will not be able to change another soul; you will not be able to be a part of another coven ever outside these walls. You will all be forever only to live in twos and will not be allowed to contact each other ever." Aro finishes his ruling with a small satisfied smile as the Cullen's all broke down sobbing. Jasper and Emmett stood tall as they held their mates.

"Though we understand that Major Whitlock is the leader of the Whitlock coven he too is under these rules." Marcus sighs out in his usual tone, no one outside the elite guard and us knows about his mood change.

"Now, for the punishment of Edward Cullen will be based on what I read off of him and the crimes he has committed" Aro says standing and moving gracefully, almost ghost like across the floor to the now once again struggling Edward. Aro's hand stretches out so his fingers grasp the back of his exposed neck, to anyone who didn't know it would seem Aro was only lightly grasping fuckers' neck, but in reality his fingers were grasping with enough pressure to make it painful.

I knew whatever Aro was going to see was going to sign the deed to his death. That and I knew I would get my answer as to why he did what he did. Aro's hand shot back like lightening, leaving claw marks on the fuckers' marble flesh. A silent scream escaped and I knew then why he didn't speak. My eyes cut to Alec who was standing next to his sister, eyes dark in anger.

"Death" that simple disgusted whisper echoed through the room.

"What did you see brother?" Marcus asks his eyes hard.

"He knew she wasn't his mate. He said what he said to break her, he then was going to come back and mould her into something he could control. He was going to make her submissive to everything he asked, including drinking her blood" Faces scrunched up in rage, tension was in the air.

"Jane!" her name escaped my lips with a wish only she could fulfil right now.

Her eyes grew alight as she dropped her head ever so slightly and a smile so sinister that if I didn't know her would scare me. Edwards screams tore from his throat as he bent over backwards nearly snapping. He was under for a minute before she lifted her power, causing him to fall back and gasp in unneeded air.

"Kill him" a command that nearly all the elite guards went to obey until they saw my face. Even Pica was poised to attack and kill the fucker for me herself.

"No he is mine for now, he needs to feel my pain" and with that I struck. Giving him no time to defend himself as my fists, teeth and nails dug, hit and bit nearly every limb and flesh I could cause damage too. He struggled, and I ended up, well no, he ended up breaking some teeth when he bit down on my shield hard.

But I didn't want to kill him, no. I left that as a gift for my mate to do, or my grandfather, either one. So with one last bite I pulled my knee back and kneed him in the nuts as hard as I could. A crunch filled the room and every male's sharp pain filled intake of breath as Edward screeched out like a girl curling in a ball as best as he could with only one arm and half a leg and a huge missing chunk of torso.

"Caius, Peter, anyone who wishes to end him may… I am done" I sigh outstanding and brushing my clothes.

Though everyone was shocked still as a feminine roar fills the room, as Sulpicia dives from her chair. Her eyes black as night her hands curled into claws, venom dropping from her exposed teeth. She flew past us all, her hands and teeth made contact with the fucker on the ground and with one swift jerk of her head; his head was popped off of his shoulders and dropped to the ground. No one dared to move as they watched their queen roar out in her swift kill of victory.

A minute later she stood, brushed herself off and walked casually and elegantly back to her throne sitting down with a satisfied smile. All eyes followed her, my mouth and many others open wide in shock. I saw Jasper cringe and adjust himself as Aro's purr escaped his chest in shock and arousal to his mate. Even I had to cringe my nose at that, I could fucking hear them at night and it wasn't something I wanted to hear from someone I consider a brother and sister.

Aro open and closed his mouth a few times to find the words to say to his mate but found none. So with one last try he just shakes his head and clears his throat, turning from his smirking mate to the distraught Cullen's. Felix already had the body parts piled in the centre and a lighter in his hand, with one swift nod, the lighter flickered to life and then suddenly Edward Cullen was no more than flames. It took a total of 5 minutes for his flesh to burn to ash; he was gone, finally gone.

"Aeron" Aro's voice called, and a vampire I have never seen stepped forward. She was my height with long black raven hair, her eyes were slightly narrow but the redness was alarming even to me, but it was the slight bite mark over her left eyebrow that caused my eyes to trail the rest of her to find what I was looking for, but there was little to none exposed skin to see, she was covered and it gave me the thought of a warrior. I wonder what her power is for Aro to call her forward. She bows slightly as she stops in front of him, never uttering a word.

"Would you be so kind to make sure they follow their punishment?" He asks calm, gesturing to the Cullen's. She holds up her hand for him to take and then I knew she couldn't speak, she too was in the southern wars, one of the very first ones and lost her ability to speak as punishment.

"Yes, make sure that that happens and that we will know immediately when and if they break it." He utters to her still calm. Eleazer, the only man from the Denali coven who now stood to the side away from the Cullen's, eyes were wide open as he stared at Aeron.

She nods to him and then turns, her eyes wider now, her eyes swirling as the Cullen's locked eyes with her. Five minutes they stood like that until she looked away and moved back to her ranks with a confirming nod that she had completed her job.

"What just happened?" Rosalie asks swaying a little.

"Aeron here has this ability to make sure that you follow punishments. You may want to, think to or try to but you will not be able to break her power unless she removes it. If you even think or try to break the rules then we will know because of her and you will be sort out and dealt with." Aro explains as I make my way to Caius's side, I couldn't stay away from him at this moment.

"Felix, escort them to their new living arrangements over the other side of the castle. Tomorrow you will be given your tasks and roles. You will not be able to have the vegetarian diet as well with this punishment. Once the 100 years of service is up, you can return back to it," Aro orders and states, their cries fading as Felix and a few others escort them to their chambers. I wanted them to leave but I guess I will deal; I have all the time in the world and will be spending it with Caius.

"Shall we leave Isabella and seek refuge in a room where we can begin to know one another" Caius asks with a smile as he holds out his arm for me, his eyes gleaming with excitement and still pent up anger. I knew the Cullen's are going to suffer under his rule, with a soft smile and a giggle I loop my arm through his.

"Yes Caius, we have all eternity to do it too" I laugh out as we exit the room, already our future together looks bright.

But something loomed in the darkness not far away, something that no one would see coming yet. Something that risks their happiness, love and safety…

Something dark, evil and seeking for vengeance.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh… What did I just do? *Looks innocently around* mwahahaha… It's the end for now… or is it.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	10. Chapter 10, Jasper POV Outtake

**A/N: this is really Outtake 2 because I have yet to write Outtake 1, I'm stuck on the wolves. But anyways enjoy.**

* * *

The family was in a state of depression and distress. Edward was gone and our punishment was set, I stood with my grip tight on my mates' waist as I stared at the kings. I can accept my fate, I could accept losing the Cullen's and the lifestyle, but my captain, my coven, no I could not.

As I stare down at the smouldering ashes of what once was Edward I should have realised, thinking back now that there was something wrong with Edward's emotions. It was love of course, but the most twisted kind of love.

We had moved here to Denali in refuge after Edward had forced us to leave Bella, our most new, most human family member in the family. I tried to argue that leaving her alone and unprotected was a bad idea that the red head could still be out there and if she were to capture Bella alone… well I won't go into further detail.

But I was outvoted; Emmett and I were the only ones who outwardly objected the most. But unfortunately, our mates thought best to leave. So where they go, we go.

With a sigh, I chuck the book on the couch and rub my face. I know I should call Peter to tell him of Isabella, his granddaughter but every time, before I could even think of ringing him, Alice would see and Edward would be snarling in my face.

"_I don't want those filthy human drinkers near MY Bella!" _he would spit out at me, his eyes dark with his rage.

We'd fight and argue but then my mate, my little Alice would tell me it was for best. I knew I shouldn't allow this, allow her to manipulate me, but I love her, I would placate her for now.

"Alice what did you see?" Esme's small voice gasps out as a shattering sound of glass filled the silence. I race downstairs and take her into my arm, washing away her crippling fear with some calm.

"The Volturi… They are coming" she gasps out, drawing everyone into the room quickly.

"Who?" Carlisle asks his eyes wide with fear.

"The Witch Twins, Demitri and Felix." She sobs out, curling into my frame. "I can't see past their arrival" she cries harder.

"When will we be expecting them?" Asks Eleazer, Carmen pulled tight into his side.

"Now" she quivered out before taking off outside, the rest of us following as we hear their footsteps come closer.

Jane was the first one out of the tree line, her face stoic; however her emotions were a jumbled mess of fury, glee, disgust, amusement and devotion. Which was both normal and odd of her, last time I had run into Jane her emotions were just one of boredom?

"Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demitri what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Carlisle asks pleasantly the best he could without showing his true fear. Her eyes pierce through me as a jolt of disappointment hits me from her and back to nothing as she looks at my mate.

"Drop the pleasant surprise Carlisle, your seer has informed you why we are here or you would not have gathered the Denali's and stand as you are" she sighs out elegantly, her voice cold.

"We don't know why you are here Jane, Alice informed us that you were coming" Eleazer states formally, his head bowed a little. Respect bubbles in the guards as they take in their former one, they love their customs.

"The Cullen's are to come with us for trial" Jane states with a vicious grin, causing gasps to echo the air. Fear and horror struck me, followed by rage and confusion from some.

"WE HAVE DONE NOTHING!" Rosalie snarls out, which was a bad fucking idea; even I wouldn't piss Jane off. I do not fear the child but we had a mutual respect, we both could cause pain and we both can deal it out. Rosalie falls to the floor screams ripping through her throat as Jane's vicious power rips through her. I knew the pain; it was as if I was burning all over again in a pyre with a sauna around me placed in the hottest spot in the world.

"JANE!" Carlisle gasps out, rushing to Rosalie's side the best he could without being shred to bits by a snarling Emmett.

"So you didn't kill a vampire and left his mate alive?" Felix, the brute and muscle of the trio asks almost mockingly. Anger welled up in me as I stared at my family, horror and shock floods me once more.

"I TOLD YOU!" I snarl at Edward who dared to argue against me, he was smart to cringe back. "I TOLD YOU SHE WAS HIS MATE! BUT NO THE EMPATH WAS WRONG!" my hands fly up, amusement and disappointment were rolling off the four guards like tidal waves.

"She wasn't thinking about him!" Edward snarls back, defiance leaking from every pore.

"Thoughts can be pushed behind other thoughts… Can you read everything or just surface thoughts Edward?" Jane taunts, she had asked a question I knew the answer too but couldn't prove.

"Edward!" Esme gasps in horror as he turns his head away, signalling that she was right.

"How did this come to light Jane?" Eleazer queries.

"A human came to us, begging for our help. This vampire was making an army and threatening the life of her family and everyone in her town. She exchanged her life for our protection" Jane states, a smirk playing on her lips as her eyes lock onto Edward, her emotions satisfying while she watches Edward crumble before her very eyes. He on the other hand was furious, horrified, vengeful and in agony.

"NO!" Edward cried falling to his knees, sobbing Bella's name.

"Edward? What do you mean Bella?" Esme gasps out a look of disbelief on her face. She knew though, she knew deep down something had happened, as did I. She was either changed or dead, you don't ask the Volturi of anything without giving them something in return.

"The next words out of your mouth better be 'she is okay'…" Emmett snarls out furious, he too coming to the same conclusion as I.

"She sacrificed her life as a human for our protection as I said. I'm actually quite surprised Carlisle, for someone who values human life, you left someone you claimed to be family behind, a human with a vampire hunting for her, to extract her revenge" Jane states sinisterly pleased as she hits home with every word, cutting the family I have come to love and tolerate to the core.

"Did you know about Isabella, Eleazer?" Demitri asks his voice sharp, dark.

Eleazer indeed knew, but not to the extent, he knew of her slightly, just enough that could cause him punishment but not death.

"What a pity, you will have to be put on trial for your knowledge, I'm afraid; the master's won't go easy on you all" Alec sighs out, hands clasped in an apologetic way, but I could feel his lie. He too like his sister was sinister and dark, enjoying this all.

"Yes I understand" he sighs out while shooting Carlisle a very dark look, their friendship would not survive this.

"Bring nothing; you are in our custody now. You will be treated as such; you are not to talk, not to address anyone unless spoken to. If you step out of line or try to escape my brother and I will incapacitate you." Jane orders her eyes piercing through all of us, causing many to shrink back in fear of being put under her power.

"We will go without any problems." Esme states sharply, leaving no room for argument from the rest of us.

"Good, we have a plane waiting at the airport, we will leave now." Alec informs, bringing his hood back up to cover his face.

I stalk out the field, following their scents before the others, I could accept what was to become but I knew I would forever hate myself for the decisions that I had made, and been made for me. Had my family listened, we wouldn't be in this mess right now; we would be in Forks with Bella.

"It's dark, everything is dark… I can't see anything past now!" Alice cries as she follows me, seeking comfort in my arms. But I gave her none, ignoring her as we ran to the plane. The family and the Denali's were fearful and they should be, they have caused this, well the Cullen's had. Mainly Edward.

The plane ride was tense; no one dared to speak beyond the cries of Esme and Alice. Rose was silent throughout the journey, glaring at Edward from the safe spot in her mates' arms. The guard all watched us with hawk eyes, ready to jump in if necessary as they spoke quietly to themselves about this and that. Every once and a while I would see Edward wince from his corner seat at something someone thought.

Hours passed and we found ourselves in Volterra, many of the guard stopped to stare at us as Jane escorted us to the room we were to wait in, waiting to be called for trial. Many of the vampires knew who we were, some pitying us while others filled with fury as they made their way to what I would presume was the throne room.

"You are to stay here until you are called for trial" Jane says coldly, opening the door as we come to a stop.

"Thank you Jane" Carlisle thanks before quickly dashing in the room, away from her stare. We all followed, me being the last and closing the door. My eyes locked onto Carlisle as he stared at my mate desperately.

"Alice can you see the outcome?" Carlisle asks her, hopeful.

I couldn't help but let the fury overcome me as her hands dug into my fore arm. She was too hopeful, desperate and begging. I couldn't care less now.

"No, I haven't been able to see anything since Jane and the guard showed up!" she wails.

"Jasper, can you ask Peter and Charlotte to help us, to help plead our case?" Carlisle asks me and I couldn't help but breathe in sharply as my eyes cut to the back of the room. My Captain's enraged black eyes met mine and I knew that I would never be forgiven for this.

Years with Maria and all the torture and suffering I caused I never blinked an eye… but this, whatever was about to happen, I had played a part in.

"You want me to help you?" he snarls out deadly quiet, causing everyone to look at him.

"Yes, that's what he asked" snaps Alice, causing my anger to flare more. She will be dealt with soon enough, she will learn her place.

"You want me to help you? The very coven that had hurt my granddaughter, you know the one you left broken? The very one you refused to let me see, or tell me you had left her in the first place?" flinching at the steady calm in his voice I braced myself for the onslaught of emotion, never have I seen my captain, my brother this pissed before.

"Yes…" Carlisle breathed out warily as he leant forward in the chair.

"No. I will not help you." He utters, teeth bared and venom dripping.

"Jasper, do something" Alice cried out, but I took no notice. She was just a muted buzz as I stared at the man I created, his emotions swirling with rage, disappointment, hate. I might have lost the only man I have ever considered, truly considered a brother. We had fought side by side for years and he has dropped everything whenever I needed a hand.

But I have failed him, he asked me of one thing, only one thing since I let him and Charlotte live and that was to tell him if we ever left, so he could see his great granddaughter, his blood.

"No, I have failed my brother, my captain. I will not help either an' will accept whatever punishment they 'ave for us." I drawl out, shocking the fuck out of everyone. Recognition flared in some, they knew I wasn't Jasper at the moment; no he went on the back burner letting me out of my cage.

"JASPER! How could you not help me, help us?" Alice cries, causing my eyes to snap to hers.

"Silence Alice, I have let you manipulate me for long enough. When this trial is over I will teach you what it means t'be a male's mate. You will stay quite unless I say you can speak otherwise, I am tired of your spoilt attitude." I snap sharply, causing her to flinch as she takes in the weight of my words, the truth in them.

The Cullen's knew next to none about the traditions in the vampiric world. The men were in charge most of the times, we were the strongest, the most dominate then of our female mates. The women were to remain silent in times like this, and to NEVER disregard her mates' words of warning, this leads to punishment.

"You don't expect…" my mate begins to whine, stopping with a whimper as I give her a sharp glare. Turning back to my brother I hoped he could forgive me, forgive me for all this mess.

"I can't forgive you Major. She is of blood an' you let your family keep me from her, you should 'ave informed me immediately of the red head an' of your departure" he growls standing.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?" I ask softly as he walks past me, no emotions could be felt as he looked at me. But I knew the answer deep down, I had fucked up badly.

"Peter?" Char whispers pleadingly up at her mate, her fury, shame, disappointment swirled around her as she looks at me.

"I am disappointed in you Jasper, so very disappointed and… and I don't think I can ever look at your face again. You have failed Major Whitlock, you have failed and you should be ashamed of yourself." She chokes out sobbing; my heart shatters at her words. The truth in them is cutting me, shaming me even more.

"Charlotte what are you saying?" I choke out with emotion, hoping, praying that she wasn't going to do what I thought she was going to do.

"I don't want to be a Whitlock anymore… I'm a Swan." And with that she left, her hand to her mouth as she dashes down the hall sobbing. Peter following after giving me one last glare, I close the door behind them, spinning so my back was against the door.

"Jay you okay?" I heard someone ask, but it was too muffled.

I felt like my world was collapsing, I had lost my brother and sister because of this. I had lost the only people who I could trust so fully and who loved me for me, who were not afraid of me, ashamed or fearful of my scars.

"I suggest if you wish to remain in one form, I'd shut the fuck up!" I snarl out in a warning.

"Jasper!" Esme gasps causing me to lift my head and snarl at her.

"I AM NOT JASPER!" I snarl loud, vibrating the room and stunning them into silence, obedience.

Soon, maybe an hour later there was a swift knock at the door, I knew it was one of the twins; their emotions were always the same. Opening the door, his clothes stunk with the wretched smell of that red head.

"The Masters are waiting for you to place your case against Victoria." He sighs out in a sharp tone.

"Thank you Alec, we will be right behind you" I tell him, giving my so called family one last look before following the dark haired twin. Hope was in those behind me but I knew the truth, I could feel Alec's eagerness at what's to come. It wasn't Victoria's trial he was waiting for. It was ours.

And so that leads me here in the mess of it all comforting my mate as she wept. My eyes trained on the fire in the room, my new chambers for servitude. 100 years I could deal with, for a vampire that was a blink of an eye, but with Alice, for Alice, it would be torture. She had lost her family, her ability to shop and freedom.

"Why didn't you help us" she cries, a snarl ripping from my throat as she bangs her little fists on my chest.

I slammed her with obedience and fear, a little bit of love.

"Excuse me! I told you why, this punishment is partly your fault Alice. I TOLD you about Victoria, but you brushed me off because Edward didn't read any threat, I BEGGED you to let me tell Peter about us leaving, but you didn't allow me. I have lost my brother and my sister all because of this!" I snarl.

"It is high time you learn the ways of a vampire Alice. Females as bad as it seems are not to speak when in presence of other vampires with males of other covens are discussing or fighting, Females are NEVER allowed to disrespect their mate or belittle them in front of ANYONE! When it comes to other females and our home, you are allowed to argue attack and defend. Other than that you are to listen to me, NO MATTER WHAT!" I inform her, my anger seeping into my voice.

"Do you understand Alice?" I ask sharply, causing her to nod.

"I didn't hear you"

"Yes Jasper" she replies softly.

"You humiliated me every time you chose that boys word over mine, or your visions when you know they are subjective." I sigh out sadly. Fear rolling off her in waves, understanding and shame filling her.

"Good, now come here" I command, hating what I have to do. Acceptance and defeat flood through her as I sink my teeth into the mating mark on her neck, pumping venom into it.

Normally this would be pleasurable, but this bite was one of punishment and reminder.

"I'm sorry but it had to be done" I tell her.

"I understand Jasper, I am confused still but I understand somewhat" she replies softly, wincing as her skin stitched together. Shaking my head I sat down, pulling her in my lap for comfort, waiting for the summons by the kings to give us our ranks and tasks.

* * *

**A/N: Some of you might be disappointed about me not adding the ruling from his pov but I thought this would be better. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	11. SEQUEL

**A/N: The sequel to Unyielding Devotion is now up, it is called Unyielding Love! So if you have yet to read it, GO NOW!**


End file.
